Inamati
by Narya's Bane
Summary: As war begins to reignite between Tevinter and Nevarra, Inquisitor Lavellan confronts the head of the serpent with her best friend Dorian to stop the crisis in its tracks... all the while trying to find a path without the man she loves. Lavellan/Solas post-romance, spoilers for end game.
1. One Wild Night

I want to thank all readers, and welcome you to this new story. This is a post-game story featuring a female Lavellan and Dorian friendship, after romance with Solas. If any have you have read Fen'harel and Little Red, this is the follow-up. There isn't really need to read the other first however- though it can help.

Translation on title: Loveless, or Unloved. Taken from Latin, which is (as I'm sure quite noted) quite close to Tevene.

Endgame spoilers. Obviously. Mostly for Dorian and Solas. And I do promise this will earn its rating later for adult thoughts and thematic elements...

Enjoy!

0 - * = 0

Inquisitor Fen'vhenan Lavellan was hiding in her own room. It was ingenious. She was there rarely enough no one would look for her here. It was quiet, calm. Stunning really. She hid under the luxurious covers of her bed and pulled her head completely underneath. It was warm here too. She liked that. Warm, quiet, and nobody to disturb...

The thought was pushed aside as the door opened. Vhen grumbled in her head, wondering why the intrusive individual would decline to knock, but said nothing in hopes whoever it was would simply go away. Instead the covers were snatched, not at the top but at the bottom, exposing her overly sensitive feet. "Oh how wicked." Kaffas. Dorian.

"Nonononononono." Vhen shoved the covers off. "I'm getting up, see? I'll..."

"But such cute feet! They need attention!" He proceeded to gently move his fingers along the arches, and Vhen couldn't help squirming and laughing. "I'm not doing anything," he noted in some amusement.

"You know very well what you're doing Dorian. Let me go." She said the last with a kick, pushing the mage away as she leapt up until she was standing on the bed. "I don't want to come down."

"I know, but you slew the dragons. Everyone is talking about how safe the Hinterlands and the Fens and...so on... are now thanks to you, and you should be there to congratulate. You deserve it, dragon-hunter. Besides, you'll tell the tale better than Varric."

"He isn't..."

"Oh he is. Talking about it almost like he was there, while saying he wasn't. It's amusing actually. The Iron Bull is... helping?... him?"

Vhen leapt out of bed to the mirror, immediately working on the most intricate braid Leliana had taught her. "Ok. I guess this I must see. Would you mind terribly if I ask you check the closet? I'm sure you'll find something more appropriate than this." She sighed at the beige, which had never been her color. Dorian nodded, rummaging into the wardrobe and immediately spotting what he knew would be perfect. Black leggings. Silver-white tunic. And a beautiful cincher made of dragon-skin with the crest of a great dragon; it seemed a lovely shimmering blue. It was exactly right. He set it in front of Vhen as she turned, almost laughing. "Really?"

"It makes your statement soras." Soras. Sister.

"As you say lethallin." She quickly shed her top, knowing he wouldn't care if she was even nude. She changed quickly enough, getting assistance from Dorian pulling the corset strings. He finally offered an arm and escorted her downstairs and then across to Herald's Rest.

The festivities were already well in hand. Tonight they were celebrating dragon hunting as well as Varric's last night at Skyhold before heading for Kirkwall. Leliana had already left for a small Chantry cloister is Orlais for a quiet respite, her decision backed by Cassandra as the newly initiated Divine Victoria- leaving the tavern, after tonight, as Sera's hub of operations as the spymaster of the Inquisition.

"Wolfy! You made it!" Varric greeted brightly, taking her hand and pulling the elf from Dorian's grasp. "Please help me educate this rabble on what a real story sounds like."

Before the elf knew it she had been coaxed onto the the bar, lifted there by The Iron Bull. She stood tall, her words floating through the tavern as she regaled with some of the childish tales she had been brought up on. It rang out, her voice musical in its quality; Varric added his own inserts as she spoke, even taking notes. She was good at this. Almost as good as he was, and infinitely more flexible in changing to her audience. As the mood quieted she slid to a sitting position and let the dwarf take over on more recent events, though she did aide him in the tales of her supposed exploits.

His tellings were ridiculous.

"I never stared down a dragon," Fen'vhenan insisted. "Solas..." Her words stopped.

Dorian finished the thought. "Solas never would have let you." He said it softly, and Vhen simply nodded before reaching back for another cider from the bar. The tender anticipated her action, the mug meeting her hand. If only she didn't have the crazy resistance to alcohol she would probably be superbly drunk right now- wouldn't care. As it was she actually minded. She always did. Having too much to drink would be a blessing.

Cole had gone, returned to the Fade after much deliberation with the single goal of finding and aiding Fen'vhenan's lost love. Not until after the kind spirit had returned some very important memories of her time with the elvhen apostate, however.

She knew everything. She had even gone to extra lengths, having Vivienne examine the anchor before heading back to take up the post of Grand Enchanter, learning it's true origin and purpose. At least what Vhen could infer from combining her knowledge with the enchantress' explanations of how the anchor "seems to connect not to the Fade, but to an individual." It had been the final needed clue. It was also what she hadn't told a single soul.

The Dread Wolf had never bothered Vhen, nor did the knowledge that Solas was he. What did hurt a bit was him leaving without explanation and trying to manipulate her into remaining with falsehoods instead of talking to her. It was frustrating. She wondered if it would have been different had he known how alone she would be.

"Soras! Sera is threatening to bug my quarters if I don't get you to dance this silly dance with her. I'm not sure if she means monitoring me or placing weevils, so please help me not find out."

Maybe not quite alone, Fen'vhenan mused as she downed her drink in a few gulps and slid to the floor to grab Sera's arm. It was a silly, spinning set of footwork her fellow rogue pulled her into, and it felt invigorating. It was completely different to who she had been before, yet it was also natural. Vhen couldn't help the smile even as she dizzied and the armhold was released sending the slight red-head crashing into Dorian's waiting grasp. No. Definitely not completely alone.


	2. A Rather Strange Morning

Vhenan was growing to know the hazy green other-worldly plane far better than she would have liked. She wasn't sure why it was any part of the Fade she occupied kept being continuously overrun by demons, but she was thankful to recognize them. She was no mage to understand this place, just a lone woman plagued by her own fears. Whether from the anchor or Fen'harel's manipulations she was now a very cognizant dreamer- for better or worse.

At first look tonight's scene was pretty. She didn't quite recognize the location, though something inside spoke and said she should. Vhenan walked closer to the field, a beautiful land with dozens of young trees bending towards the sun for light. She smiled, entering and pleased that it seemed a good dream tonight. Then, as she bent at the base of one of the new plants, she saw the skeleton. Looking she saw the next had one as well, and the next. It was not the beginning of a new wood; this was an elven graveyard.

Wycome. That was why she recognized it. Sinking to her knees, the once Dalish woman covered her face and doubled over. No tears. Just shaking. Tonight's display was not promising. Not lust or pride, but sloth- apathy- would be glaring at her. Lust was easy; the demons could pull the images, but never managed to answer the questions Solas would have known. Pride was just a joke, playing on emotions it couldn't presume to comprehend. Apathy however preyed on her greatest weakness, tore at the coldness she wore like a suit of armor around her heart. It asked her to be frigid, to leave emotion behind her. The promises it made...

"You already anticipate me, child." The voice was calm, cold. "You know what I offer. You can stop caring. You can leave the worries behind. With me you would be free of the emotions that plague you, able to be the solid structure your Inquisition so needs. I am your path, da'len."

Fen'vhenan lifted her head, seeing the corrupted spirit. "Ir durgen," she whispered. It stepped back, though kept grinning. Maddening. She continued the chant, her voice louder but shaking. "Ir mi'durgen. Ir shemi." Apathy wasn't smiling anymore. "Ma suledin nadas. Ma'aravel tel'halam." With that, Vhenan raised her hand and wiped the nightmarish scene away.

The demon could not follow her here. She found the one corner of the Fade that held her in place, a small area that was well-warded and protected carefully against other comers. Her need had pushed her into this place...

Tonight she was alone here. This was not always the case. When she and Solas- no, Fen'harel, though they were one in the same- dreamed in tandem they would come together here. Tonight he was either working on his path elsewhere, or focused on different dreams and memories. She wished not for the first time that she could find him as he could her, but dismissed that folly as ridiculously dangerous- even in the Fade. Maybe especially in the Fade.

"Nadas ir uthu?" Vhen sighed, willing herself awake. It was better than dreaming alone.

0 - * Quick Elvhen Definitions * - 0

Be gentle. I'm trying, but don't pretend to be an expert...

'Ir durgen. Ir mi'durgen. Ir shemi. Ma suledin nadas. Ma'aravel tel'halam. - I am stone. I am diamond. I am the swift blade. I must endure. My path does not end.

'Nada ir uthu?' - Must I be ever alone?

0 - End Insert *

When Fen'vhenan came back into the waking world she found that she had been demoted from Inquisitor to pillow. She remembered guiding a very drunk Sera to her room and the window seat, but definitely not this. The blonde had her head resting very prominently and precariously on Vhen's bosom, and Dorian had apparently decided to join in and sprawled out using the red-head's lap as a pillow. Luckily neither of them snored. Or unluckily; the blackmail would have been priceless.

Grumbling, Vhenan shook Dorian by the shoulder. He snorted slightly, turning a bit, making the moment all the more awkward. "Fenedhis! Lethallin, please get up," she pleaded quietly. With that, Dorian sat up slowly and took in the surroundings as well with a chuckle.

"Didn't know you favored Sera," he teased. "She doesn't seem your type."

"I don't. She's not." Vhen sighed as the female in question nuzzled in tighter. "Just... help extricate me without waking her up, will you? I don't need her knowing and blabbing to all Skyhold, especially while Varric's still around. It'll end up in that book he intends on writing."

Dorian chuckled, but kept it smothered as he grabbed a real pillow and held it up to Sera's head, guiding the Jenny into a sleeping position. Free, Fen'vhenan squeezed out from the space and accepted a hand up. Apparently squished into the corner of the window seat had not been a particularly good place to sleep. It was severely uncomfortable.

"So..." Dorian had a mischievous glimmer to his eyes as he crept down the steps with his friend. "I must ask. What do I get for not telling Varric?"

"My trust?" Vhen's voice was a little shaken, hesitant. Kaffas she hadn't thought of her lethallin's deviousness.

"I already had that."

"Don't you want to keep it?" Quiet. "What do you want, Dorian?"

The duo had reached the door by now, but instead of heading to the main structure Dorian guided Vhen towards the upper ramparts. It was quiet there, nobody to bother finding them. It was a comfortable spot, and one both frequented often. Fen'vhenan had set a small archery range up here to practice her skill, such as it was; her blades were dangerous, her arrows much less so, but the general forces didn't need to know about her poor performance in that area. It was also a great place to read, hide away for a meal, or just talk frankly.

Vhen was pretty sure that was Dorian's point today.

"Soras, I hesitate to ask but I need your help."

Fen'vhenan nodded. "You know you hardly have to hesitate, Dorian. Just tell me what you need."

So Dorian explained about his trip south, how he had battered the symbol of his birthright when he had little else. Vhenan understood the frustration when he explained about the merchant who had the piece, and the man's ridiculous demand. Apparently Dorian's involvement with the Inquisition was known, and so a task was put forward only the Inquisition could complete.

"Gaining him membership shouldn't be that hard, lethallin," Vhenan assured. "I'll get Josie on it right now."

"You have my thanks," Dorian responded, looking over the end. "If there is anything I an do for you in return..."

"There is." Fen'vhenan sighed as she looked over the edge of the stonework as well. "Tevinter and Nevarra have created a powder keg. I thought I had a stopper on it, but things aren't going as well as anticipated. I trust Josephine to explain the letters but..." She shrugged.

"You want me to look over the Tevene communications," Dorian guessed.

"Not exactly. I was hoping, Altus Pavus, that we might return to lessons so I can read them myself."

The surprise was obvious. Fen'vhenan had come to Dorian when they started hunting venatori, asking for the basics. She proved naturally gifted at the Tevinter language, but had dropped shortly after when Solas began teaching her more complex elvhen. There had been no inkling she had a desire to return since then.

"Are you sure, soras? I won't go easy on your pronunciation this time," he joked.

"I am. And you told me my pronunciation was perfect."

He had. Actually it was, but he wouldn't tell her that right now. "A favor for a favor then."

"Favor for a favor." Vhen's voice was light, airy... content. Then she looked to Dorian and laughed. "You realize we both look a fright?"

A frown met the notation. "I hate to be seen unkempt. Sneak in?"

"Sneak in," Fen'vhenan acquiesced.

When Josephine saw them both entering from the Inquisitor's quarters looking impeccably groomed, she frowned and shook her head. They rarely got into trouble per say, but they definitely WERE trouble. She wasn't the least surprised to get her orders from the Inquisitor about the merchant Leliana had marked weeks before.

At least it seemed Vhen was getting on after everything.


	3. Lessons

A/N - continuing with the latin theme, the snippet of poem here is from the works of the poet Catallus...

\- 0 * +

"Try it again," Dorian suggested, doing his best to hide frustration. At the demand Vhen grabbed the book in her hand once more and tried.

"Odi et amo. Simple enough; I hate and I love..."

"Taken in CONTEXT, soras!"

Fen'vhenan read the passage again, mouthing the words voicelessly. Then, confidently, she tried once more.

"Odi et amo. Quare id facium, fortasse requiris? Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior." Her voice did waver at the end, and as she finished she glared over the top at her best friend. "That was uncalled for."

"The easiest way to comprehend what you are reading or speaking is to be able to feel it," Dorian explained. Then, gentler, "So can you translate it?"

Vhen pouted as she set the book with the passage down. "I both hate and love you. How is that possible, you may ask? I know not, but thus I feel and it is torturous. Ass."

"I do not remember 'ass' being in there, but otherwise an apt translation." Dorian was very careful not to wither under the Inquisitor's accusing gaze. She was doing well, and this was as much to see about her mental state as the lingustics. Vhen excelled at both. Tactfully, the mage changed the subject. "Did you have any trouble with the reports out of Tevinter from yesterday?"

"I don't believe so," Vhenan admitted proudly as she produced the documents. Dorian took the ordered stack of papers and read over each quickly, comparing the words to her scribbled translations on the side. The last month had proven enough for her to far surpass her previous level of understanding and prove able to find some of the subtext. Trying her on poetry had been an interesting challenge, but it was also unnecessary.

"You have it down right," he admitted.

"And my pronunciation?" She gave a small, smug grin. Vhen really was wicked; she already had to know the answer.

"You would blend in quite well in Minrathous," Dorian noted. "Maybe a little more work on the gentler phonography, but..." He caught a bite on her bottom lip he hadn't anticipated. "Why is this important?"

"Well, you see..." Fen'vhenan hesitated a moment, taking a seat. She looked at the room instead of answering. This was the rotunda, but it was far different. Dorian had taken the opportunity to take over and subtly change it, claiming it due to needing a better place. Vhen knew better. In changing it, he removed the reminders of the past. The artwork was still there, but now hidden behind thick cloths of bright blue, and the set-up was much changed. It was comfortable here, and the brilliant sunlight that was now allowed to pour in was a welcome difference...

"An answer, soras." The Tevinter mage tapped his foot quite insistently, and kept a rhythm that was maddeningly interrupting.

"Fine. Things are getting bad up north, Dorian. Tevinter claims I have shown too much favor for Nevarra putting one of their royal line on the throne of the Divine and is threatening to call off the treaties I worked on. Apparently some have gotten it into their head that they should reignite the war completely. So. I was planning... That is, it has been suggested..."

Dorian's eyes really could widen well. "You can't tell me you're thinking of going up there."

Fen'vhenan shrugged. "I may not have a choice, lethallin. We worked too hard for peace; I won't see it all for nothing because a couple northern countries don't want to abide by their promises. Cassandra can handle Nevarra well enough, but I'm the only one who could get through to the magisterium."

"Soras... if you were a human I'd be all for this plan, but you are elvhen and both racism and slavery are still very real in my homeland."

Vhenan nodded. "I am well aware. It's a risk, but if it could help it happens to be a risk I am willing to take. If it comes to a vote I'll have to go speak out."

Dorian considered the options, and realized there weren't many other ways to go about this. Even if he went back, it would be seen as a slight by the Inquisition for sending him away; if he stayed put and they did nothing, someone could simply declare him a traitor to Tevinter for remaining. "Well then. If you decide on this course of action, which is still quite foolish, I'll need to join in to keep you from doing something foolish."

"I don't do foolish, Dorian."

"That isn't my experience with you, Vhen. You may have charmed Orlais, but Tevinter is... different. You will need a slightly harder edge and a world of understanding..." He paused. "Which is why you wanted lessons. So you can hear everything."

"Oh yes. As for the hard edge..." Fen'vhenan ran a finger through her hair and grinned. It was not the one Dorian knew so well. This was the dangerous mask, the one that belonged to the hardened Dalish former assassin used to working outside the system as opposed to the harsh but fair Inquisitor. As quickly as it came, it left, though even that small presence was... oddly reassuring. "I can bring out the edge, lethallin," she assured.

The difficult part was putting it back.

0 - * ^

"What do you think of quicksilvering, eh your lady ship? Like everyone else is sleeping, yah?"

Fen'vhenan nodded. "It's amazing! Though that little crackle of ice..."

"Gets the heart racing. Have you tried using the ice on an arrow? Knocks the fockers right down if they know what's good for 'em..."

Dorian sighed. Loudly. "Kaffas! Just because there are two of you does not make this... gibberish... normal."

Vhen laughed as she put her flasks down. "Dorian, if it was normal it would not take a lunatic to do it. The eye of the tempest is... distracting. And exhilarating."

"Better'n old 'Elven Glory' I bet." Sera snickered at her own joke, then grabbed a flame flask and slid it into her pocket. "An' course it ain't normal. Inky don' exactly go out for normal, does she?"

Fen'vhenan shrugged as she grabbed the lightening pieces. "Sera makes a valid point. Now, what can you tell me about Tevinter, oh great spymistress Jenny?"

"Well it's creepy, in't it? All those mages types just sitting there deciding what's best for everyone. Like twiddling your fingers for a bit of fire makes 'em specially knowledgeable about how to make bread. They got right bumhurt when Princess Cassy got the pretty robes, an' looks like their Magis-thingy is gonna nully the paper says they won't be arsehats."

Dorian looked confused. Vhen sighed and translated. "So they mean to put it up for a vote soon?"

"S'what I said, yeah? Month or two and poof! No more treaty, and back to bullying everyone again."

"That's that then," Vhen sighed, turning to Dorian. "I'll have to get Josephine to set up the visit."

"Well that's stupid. Stupid elfy-bits. Need something to protect you, and a little piece of paper with a star on it won't do much. Lotsa enemies there want you gone. It's like... a pit of snakes, it is."

"I have to try."

"Then lie. Duh. Don't go thinking you'll be all Inky-like and win just cause you want to. Need a lie to give you cause, give you power." Sera shrugged. "You'll think of somethin'. You always do."

Dorian's head hurt just listening to Sera's banter. Vhen seemed to understand it, at least something of it. The elf even looked thoughtful as she headed back to the main building for the evening, squeezing his hand as they parted at the entrance. He was tempted to follow, but had come to understand when she was list in thought he was the wrong man to help her talk through... anything really. So he just went back to his own spot to try and catch up on a bit of sleep and see if he could find a solution himself that would keep his adopted sister safe in a den of thieves.


	4. The Game is Afoot and Needs Shoes

When morning dawned, Dorian was only slightly surprised to find that Fen'vhenan already knocking at his door. He opened it to find her leaning against the wall beside the doorframe, two cups of tea. She handed him one as both hands wrapped around the other, grasping for the warmth in the cold season that was descending. "Mane bonum, Dorian," she greeted with a soft smile.

"Aneth ara, lethallan," he returned pleasantly, proving he had indeed listened in to her conversations enough. "Did you sleep well?"

Vhen shifted slightly, sipping the warm drink. "As well as possible. I was hoping you might join me in meeting with Josephine. Once you are presentable that is."

"Of course." He was very interested in this meeting actually, and had a definite desire to find out how they planned to handle getting into Tevinter.

"Good. We'll be in the situation room when you're ready." With that, elf and tea both disappeared into the slightly chilly air. As he sipped on his own drink and got ready, Dorian couldn't help but wonder exactly how she managed to keep doing that...

The situation room, so renamed after the war with Corypheus was completed because Vhen was adamant that "from this point, battles are not wars", was not quiet when Dorian arrived half an hour later. Sera was still wrangling her agents this early, and Cullen was likely still abed with the Fereldan mage he had reignited ties with (Amell, if he remembered correctly). So it was just Vhen, who had actually taken a seat on the wooden edge of the map table, all but shouting at Josephine.

"I have the utmost respect for you, Ambassador Montiliyet, but your suggestion is absurd."

"You don't understand! I've checked EVERY custom Inquisitor! If there was another way to play this..."

"Out of the question."

"At least consider it." Josephine looked up, apparently glad to see Dorian. "Maybe he can explain it better than I, Lavellan."

Vhen turned, and now he could see the tight lines in her expression. "Dorian. Thank you for joining us." Just like that her frustration seemed to... disappear. She slid from the precarious perch she had found and approached. "Josephine is being nonsensical."

"How so?"

"I can't confirm anything," Josephine explained, "but the movements and rumors imply that the Magisterium intends to vote on dismissing the peace treaty with Nevarra."

"My discussion with Sera confirmed as much," Vhenan reminded. "This is not NEW information."

"Rightly so." Josephine sighed. "With said development it would be best for the Inquisitor to speak with them directly but assuring her protection is precarious. We can't send anyone in force or it will be considered a slight, after all. In most cases it would work to send her to a trusted, high-placed family willing to ensure her safety..."

"But Tevene law doesn't allow for the protection of guests." Dorian had already considered this. "It would undermine everything if there was an attempt on her life and the trusted family was executed just for helping."

Vhenan sighed. "Then I stay away from others a bit. It's a risk..."

"It's too much risk," Josephine interrupted. "You need to make your statement. Vhen, at least consider the alternative."

Fen'vhenan looked at Dorian. "Josie's alternative is to get me engaged to a Tevinter noble. Any Tevinter noble, apparently. Then I would count as family, and not only would law allow allow me to be defended but it becomes a point of honor to keep me safe."

Dorian considered. "An unusual way around it, but it could have merit. Though you couldn't make it random; it would have to appear as if the courtship was genuine, and well thought out lest you could cause a scene. So unless you have any Tevinter men you've fallen in love with..."

"Or could fake falling in love with," Josephine pointed out.

"Well, of course. Preferably mage class..."

"Obviously." Josephine was actually smiling. Vhen was cringing.

"This isn't going to work," Dorian finished.

Fen'vhenan nodded emphatically. "I can watch out for myself, Josephine. And I won't be alone." The elf looked over at Dorian, pleading in her eyes. "Unless you've changed your mind about joining me?"

"Certainly not."

"Don't you see?" Josephine was practically bouncing. "It's perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Dorian asked, confused.

"The ambassador here has a horrible plan in her brain that would never work and isn't worth repeating," Vhen explained, a hand to her head as if to ward a headache.

"It would work, Inquisitor." Josephine smiled, turning to Dorian. "I suggested she should indeed announce an engagement. You two are the best of friends, so it wouldn't shock many to hear it bloomed into something more."

Dorian coughed, choking on nothing. Vhen simply muttered, "Get out, Josephine, or I will hurt you." Something in how she said it must have clicked, because the political advisor went running.

A few moments were spent in shocked yet oddly comfortable silence. Finally, Fen'vhenan spoke up- though it was hardly above a whisper. "You know I wouldn't ever ask. With what has happened before... It would be a very cruel request."

Dorian nodded ever so slightly. It was true that he had left Tevinter after a flurry of arguments concerning his unwillingness to settle for a female, and that he had very nearly been forced into arranged marriages beforehand. This wasn't some attempt to chain him however, and certainly nothing designed to change who he was. This was... a practicality.

"Not so cruel as all that," Dorian admitted. "Absolutely awkward, I won't deny that soras, but I have to admit it is brilliant. Besides, we have a... repoire. You've never minding the harmless flirting before, nor have I, and half of Skyhold already believes we're together anyway."

Vhen shook her head. "That isn't fair."

"Fair? Of course this isn't fair. Not for either of us. After all, you happen to be the one dealing with a broken heart."

"I'm fine, lethallin..."

"You're really not." He tried to move closer, but she started, for all the world seeming like a wild animal about to be cornered. "You try, but I have noticed. You don't even say his his name."

Vhen looked torn between just slapping her friend and crying. Instead she settled for leaving the room. "I have to be over him, so I am. Solas is the one who left. Not me," she noted as she was exiting. Then, quieter, "Almost everyone left. You're the last little joy I have left in this place."

Dorian didn't let her leave alone. They were right in front of Josephine when he caught up and grabbed her shoulder. "All I ever needed was my own choice you know. And I would do whatever is needed to keep you safe in a bad situation, soras. It would be an honor if you would pretend to be my bride-to-be."

Vhen turned around, swift like an arrow shot. "You're really sure about this?"

Don't overthink it. "Yes."

"Then who am I to say no to such a lovely fake proposal."

"Excellent." Josephine clapped her hands together proudly. "Two things then. First we should stop in Orlais. It will lend a bit of legitimacy to the idea you two are planning a wedding, and give you a chance to learn a bit of... let's call it acting. Second- would you like to write your father, Lord Pavus, or shall I?"

\- One Week Later -

Vhen absolutely hated Orlais. She many times had considered just letting the country burn, but that would be unbecoming of the Inquisitor. It would have been too easy. At least they had gotten out of the mountains before winter had truly taken over. Dorian promised that once they got up north the weather would be much warmer, and Vhen was looking forward to that much.

Camping out on their way to the small community Leliana had taken up in however was proving the most trying thing in months. After all, it was time for the facade to begin. At least sharing a tent with Dorian was nothing new, and the extra person made it warmer as winter descended, though the evenings were not full of the kind of sweet nothings most would have expected.

"You will be subtle," Dorian told her as they sat together on the third night. "It won't be expected, even after your performance at Halamshiral. If you can master this, you actually could prove unstoppable."

Vhenan considered. "There are a lot of these little... devices. Wordplay. It's intriguing. Did you know elvish has them as well?"

Dorian chuckled. "I'm not surprised. It seems the Imperium borrowed much from the time of Arlathan."

"I wonder just how deep the similarities go," Vhen admitted. She stretched and snuggled deep into her bedroll. "Dorian- haven't you ever found it strange? I mean, similar gods- similar tales- similar techniques. Is returning in the Imperium stolen from somewhere else do you think?"

"I think most empires are like that." It was his first time admitting it, saying his thoughts aloud. "The trick has always been finding the best instead of the worst to emulate. Orlais succeeded in that where Tevinter has failed. For the most part."

"I hate Orlesian fashion," Vhen chuckled. "The shoes! Have you seen the shoes!"

"I have indeed. Lovely, if you don't mind walking on a fluffy cake all the time."

"Not me. Please tell me Tevinter fashion is less..."

"Garish? Infinitely. You should be pleasantly surprised soras."

Fen'vhenan closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Tonight she found rest in the Fade, dreaming for once not of wolves or faults but of palaces she had need seen full of elvhen making their mark on the world. It was a dream of Arlathan, and while it seemed not her own it also managed not to alarm her.

\- A/N -

And now to the heart of the plot!

But what I really wanted to break in about was this: if you haven't noticed, I'm making a parallel between the relationship of Greek and Roman empires to Arlathan (Elvhenan) and Tevinter. Is it just me or are the correlations uncanny?

And to clarify- NOT a romance story. Well, not with Dorian and Lavellan. Promise.


	5. Lessons, Diamonds, and Rabbits

"It would be more believable if you giggled every time you touched each other at this point," Leliana reproached. "At least then it would come across like you had a shared secret of sorts. All I see so far is...cringing."

Fen'vhenan sighed as she looked at Dorian, and then both burst into laughter. "Leliana," Vhen offered, "he's like an annoying younger..."

"Older, dashing," Dorian corrected.

"Annoying, AVERAGE, younger brother," Vhen concluded. "This is strange more than anything."

The chantry sister sighed loudly. "I need you both to close your eyes for me. There is a very simple exercise I want to try." Once she saw they both had followed the directions, Leliana continued. "You anticipate each other well enough, but the inability to even reach for each other gives you away. Simple things will undo you. Holding hands, a slightly lingering gaze, can erase those misgivings. But it has to seem natural."

"Natural. Right." Dorian sounded extremely skeptical.

"Why are you friends? You must admire something of each other to be so close."

Vhen hissed, a bit angry even if the comment made sense. "I see what you're getting at, Sister Nightingale," she conceded.

"Prove it."

The little Dalish elf opened her eyes, got up, and plopped down on Dorian's lap. His eyes shot open in surprise to find her gripping his shoulders. Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. It was far less uncomfortable than it should have been.

"Soras..." It was a light whisper, spoken as he turned and met her eyes squarely. For that instant everyone else had completely disappeared. The message between them was simple: I trust you. Vhenan held her breath for a moment, then let it go. The moment had passed...

"Excellent." Leliana beamed. "You do have a natural connection. Use it."

0 - ^ * 9

Vhen read the acerbic letter again, trying to wrap her head around the words. Some of it- most of it actually- read like gibberish. Sighing, she finally turned to her companion. "Dorian? Before I let you read this I need to ask a question. What is 'en amate lepus'?"

The jolt of shock was quite potent. "It's a slang term," he explained, seething. "In love with rabbits. It's used for... someone who is known to take a look a lover from the elves in the lower castes." He frowned. "I'm so sorry soras."

"Has he used it before, lethallin?"

"Well no, but he also hasn't had the possibility of an Elven soporati in the family line before..."

Vhen held up her hand, obviously thinking. "Nothing's at face value. En amate lepus... Inamati... Hmm. Too on point to note he knows this is a trick..." Then she paled a bit. "Ena mate lepus. They're killing elves."

The air grew a bit cold. "Why?" Josephine asked, tone icy but solid.

Leliana was the one who found it. "Fenrir fabula. The Wolf of Legend? That doesn't make sense."

It almost did to Vhenan, but she looked beyond her initial fear. "Fenrir. Fen... Wasn't one of Hawke's companions named Fenris?"

"A Tevinter slave," Josephine noted. "Wasn't he supposed to be working..?"

"On a slave rebellion." Leliana finished the thought. "How did we miss this?"

Dorian supplied the answer: "Because of it's that bad, they'd hide it well. The loss of the trade would mean the fall of the Empire."

\- shortly after -

Val Royeaux was much as Fen'vhenan remembered. Clean streets filled with dirty people and insufferable merchants. One in particular. Vhen approached on her own to take the simple amulet that meant so much to her friend. She brought it back with her as they headed on the next stage of their journey north, leaving Josephine behind them.

That night they couldn't quite make it to a town, taking the opportunity to make camp. Vhenan was quick to make up something for dinner, natural skill and fair ingredients making it work well, and handed the item over after they'd eaten. "For your assistance, lethallin," the elf offered as she passed the amulet.

"Such a small thing," Dorian noted, "yet it has such significance." He strung the item and set it safely away before taking another item from his pocket. "There are certain traditions in Tevinter, soras. This should lend our false intentions some legitimacy."

Fen'vhenan opened the small cloth to find a small pendant, a clear jewel. "Diamond?" she asked, confused.

"As I said, tradition," Dorian clarified. "It's supposed to be a symbol of some kind. I also have a tracking spell in this one, so please keep it close."

Vhenan ran her fingers over the piece and let a sad smile pass her face. "What is it with the men I care about tracking me?" she joked, but she put the necklace on. "I won't remove it willingly."

\- Not long after... -

Fen'vhenan slept fitfully when she managed to get some rest, and the sense of danger was immediate. She was really, really starting to hate the Fade. Her will steeled immediately, her entire mind on edge and seeking the source of the intrusion...

"Is it better to love and lose," she heard gravelly behind her, "or never know love at all? Is it easier to live forever without hope of happiness or always longing for the touch of what you cannot have again?"

Fen'vhenan paused at the sensation. This was new, strange. Dangerous. "Halani." Help.

"There isn't help. Nobody else will understand. It isn't desire that racks you, but uncertainty. You wonder how they do it. You want to be like the wolf, not void of emotion but able to cast it away when it is no longer needed."

This was too close. Too true. She would haven't marveled at the appearance of an honest demon had she been able to dismiss the peril. "Fen'harel enansal," was all she could whisper, hoping he would hear her. Yet nothing happened as she drew on his name.

The magic within Vhen was weak, and she knew it. Even the anchor had been fading since she'd closed the final rift, settling to a simple scar that just looked discolored. She hadn't drawn on the power since, and her own magic was unsettled and unstable- all it seemed to allow was this lucid dreaming, and that was a forced mix of blessing and curse. More a curse, she realized.

"Your wolf isn't listening. He won't hear you; he's never heard you. He walks away swiftly, casting aside what isn't needed."

No. That wasn't possible. ~What we had was real...~

Just as she felt the pull, heard the words in her head, she felt the strong pull outside of herself. It was a pulse of magic, urgent and very familiar. She glared at her tormentor and and let the sensation drag her from this nightmare.

Fen'vhenan shot upright as soon as she awoke, gasping as the last bit of fear left her. "Calm down, soras," she heard. "I've got you."

It was relief that flooded through, along with a realization that she owed Dorian a full explanation. So after collecting herself she launched into the most difficult tale she had ever attempted- the truth about how truly messed up her love life had become, and how an elven rogue could suddenly start controlling the Fade.


	6. Honorbound

The discussions with Leliana had gone on for two weeks, ending with the biggest issues resolved. All but one.

"Kaffas this is ridiculous!" Dorian sighed, setting his hands squarely on Vhen's shoulders. "It isn't as though neither of us has kissed before, soras. You are an attractive woman, or at least I would say so if I went for that sort of thing, and I like to think I am not unpleasant to look at."

Vhenan sighed. "You're right lethallin, but..."

Before the Inquisitor could finish her comment, Dorian pulled her in and pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't as scared or tentative as before with Josephine and Leliana watching over their shoulders, and definitely not as fearful. Vhen closed her eyes, and for a moment forgot where she was and who she was kissing. Heavy arms wrapped around her, caution thrown to the wind, and she couldn't help but reciprocate. It took a few minutes before Dorian unwrapped from her.

"Well."

Fen'vhenan blinked. "Yes. Well."

"That was... different." Dorian scowled a bit, but didn't break eye contact. "Very strange."

"Very strange," Vhen agreed. Then she borrowed from Varric. "Shit just got weirder."

"You realize, soras that we are going to have to do that again."

All she could do was sigh. "I'm not sure how I feel about that, lethallin." Then she suddenly lowered her head. "We didn't think... and Leliana and Josephine wouldn't get it. If we keep using familial endearments..."

"We give the game away," her friend concluded. "You're right. That settles it. We need to think of something new, soras. Or...not soras."

"This isn't going to be easy, is it?" Fen'vhenan grumbled, blowing hair from her forehead. "I guess the first question is Tevene, common, or elvhen?"

Dorian shrugged. "It would make more sense for me to address you in my native language, but you have your pick."

"Hmm." She thought carefully, then smiled. ~You are the last little joy I have left...~ She had already said it, and it would be simple for him to respond to. "Da'nehn."

Dorian smiled. "I can remember that one." Then, more thoughtful, he offered, "I do have a thought. What about animus?"

Vhen thought about that a moment. It was a broad term, almost too broad for normal use, but it was an interesting idea for the game they were playing here. It could mean anything from strength, to courage, to soul. It had just enough subtext to be possibly intimate without feeling terribly close. "That could work, though I'm not sure how it could apply."

"Vhen, you're the heart and soul of the Inquisition. Not a one of us has been a part of Skyhold without thinking of you as the will that drew us to purpose many times over."

Fen'vhenan just nodded in response, unable to find a real smile. After all, if everyone her Inner Circle had felt that way she wouldn't have wound up on her own in Skyhold with only one member of her ground team actually remaining. "The sentiment is... admirable. If it feels right, use it."

\- * Meanwhile, somewhere far north... * -

The elf that walked through the ruins of ancient civilizations was changed from the one who had accompanied the Inquisitor in her time of need. It had been so long since he'd actually seen her, the only messages from deep in the Fade and one weathered book of fables written by Varric Tethras that he read almost nightly. He might have had to leave his Vhenan behind, but their time together was nothing he would forget, and the few reminders were what he clung to. That and the idea that when his duty was done he would have created another world where he might be able to stay at her side.

A bit of magic had helped change his appearance. Hair had grown back, finally, the same dark auburn he had remembered having before; it was a surface thing, but so many focus on the surface that it would separate him from Solas. Leliana's agents had caught up a few times, but between the new appearance and name it was hard to recognize him as the same elf. Especially since reports said he traveled alone, when in truth he no longer always did so.

"You want to go back to her, but you feel you cannot. Is it because of the mirror?"

The elf now known as Nadas, chosen to remind himself of his obligation, turned to his current traveling companion. "Yes Cole. Because of the mirror."

"She hates the loneliness. Nadas ir uthu? When will it end? You shouldn't linger in your journey."

The sound in reply was slightly animalistic as Nadas gripped his bow, the new weapon of choice, much tighter. "I'm not exactly dallying you know."

"I know. But there is danger everywhere. To both of you."

"I know." He also knew he sounded defeated. "Luckily neither of us is completely alone."

As quick as he was to turn away and continue his search, the elf never heard the response from the spirit of Compassion that followed. "Not yet."

* - 00

"There was a time when all elves had magic, and barriers were just as important as in the Imperium," Fen'vhenan explained to Dorian as they continued up the Imperial Highway. "My theory is that it was intermarrying with humans that spread the bloodlines thin."

"So mages have elfblood, and the elves without magic at all have mixed with humans. That would mean the two are equally melded, and the attempts at separation trivial."

"The whole thought falls apart though. Elvhen traits are so recessive they disappear if an elf mates with a human! If the theory is correct that wasn't always so."

"Or magic is a dominant trait," Dorian suggested. He liked the conversations they had. Traveling together with just the two of them had been a nice experience. It allowed for debate, and hard questions on the spot. For example... "What happened with your magic then, animus? You certainly are no mage, but you seem to have a rare gift."

"Fen'harel's doing. I mentioned how my magic was returned to me just before... 'Solas'... left. Apparently it came with an unanticipated bonus. He seemed surprised when we met the first time in dreaming."

Dorian scoffed. "He left you vulnerable. You realize as both your best friend and apparent fiancé when we see him again I will have to... I don't know, punch him or... something."

Vhenan giggled. "Just don't damage anything I'll want to use- da'nehn."

The banter was normal, and the new terms while clunky at first did suit their needs well. As they neared the border, ready for the true tests of their skills, it was with a lot more knowledge and ease than they had started out with.


	7. Everybody Needs a Best Friend

'Come not to a Prideful Place.' As common as 'May You Learn' might be as a warning to the new Dalish, so in Arlathan has they used the warning of Solasan. Fen'harel had always half-listened as a young man, too full of anger and wrath to keep himself in check. It was a feature he had seen in Dorian, the one reason he did not mind his Vhenan taking the Tevinter mage as a close friend. If nothing else the demeanor lent itself to fierce loyalty and care - a thing he could not offer to Fen'vhenan no matter how much he wished it was otherwise. Much of the wolf that had been was in the young man.

Solas was a name taken as a reminder against his oldest enemy: his own pride. Yet he had conquered that foe, in the end not even needing to take his own heart into account. He had proven himself thoughtful and just as relentless, without care for himself. In doing so he had also wound up hurting the two people closest to him. Cole was a spirit, however, and able to withstand the pain. And as a spirit, he could even journey with the elf for a time.

Fen'vhenan was not as lucky.

"I was there when she gave up." The spirit's voice was stoically calm as if he was just talked no about the weather. Fen'harel looked at his companion and shook his head.

"The Inquisitor does not give up."

"This dragon is stronger, different. They call him a god. I don't need to get out, just kill him. Ir abelas, ir abelas, I cannot do this..."

"Enough Cole." How the words came out calmly he had no idea. "And that wasn't giving up. It was... something else."

"Halam'shivanas. It says it is sweet, but she was crying when the word crossed her mind. Same as it cut like a knife when you thought it."

"I said enough, Cole." Fen'harel felt the anger start, willed it to dissipate. "I can't explain it to you, and I have no desire to try."

"It hurts, but in a way I can't heal. Not for either of you." The spirit looked over at the elf, frustrated. "The Inquisitor said it was like a festering wound that had to be open to be helped."

"Ma'Vhen... The Inquisitor has a way with words," Fen'harel admitted. He even smiled as he said it.

Happy memories. Cole felt them right away, the comforting thoughts that stuck in the head and were wound up in Solas. Paints and old books, the feel of the wind as they chased their enemies together...

Content, Cole set a watch in the Fade and in the trees. He had helped.

\- 0 * + =

Fen'vhenan was getting better at controlling her outbursts. She rarely felt the need to go emotionless or call on training she knew since she was a child to keep herself together. Even the nightmares had abated somewhat. As she wound her fingers around the necklace she'd worn since crossing the waters and entering Tevinter she wondered at the reason. Then she looked across at her last companion and smiled. It was assuredly because she had a friend along with her.

The gates at the front of Minrathous were impressive. Here they would have their first true test.

"Da'nehn," Vhen whispered, leaning close, "I can't remember. Am I supposed to hang on YOUR every word or is it the other way around?"

Dorian just laughed as he set an arm around her shoulder. Friendly, almost brotherly, even if outside influences might see otherwise. "You are the Inquisitor. You talk, I'll hang."

"Malemagus." She grumbled the epitaph under her breath. "If this goes sour I'm blaming you anyway you realize. Insufferable..."

"But you love me anyway."

Kaffas. Eyes on them already? "Of course." Just let the game play out, da'lana- she reminded herself every day, usually as a warning to herself to keep her shields up. Now it was the opposite, remembering to keep her guard down and let someone else help. It was a strange feeling.

"Salutore. Nomeni Inquisitore Fen'vhenan Lavellan, et veni ap Dorian Pavus." There. Enough introduction to enter the city, surely.

"Salutore, Inquisitor Lavellan and Altus Pavus. You are both expected." It sounded like grudging respect from the gatekeeper. It was a start.

Entering the city, Fen'vhenan couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. She actually did grab on to Dorian's arm, and he just chuckled as he let her latch on. "It is definitely something isn't it?"

"Dorian- it's incredible!"

Incredible was a great word, though even that hardly did Minrathous justice. The spire and circle tower rose gracefully from the center of the city, shading the city around them with shadow. The market itself was bustling from the shipyard to the gate, a flurry of brilliant color that the south would find either dizzying or wasteful. The city called to Vhen, and she found herself drawn to turn and take it all in. Dorian followed the move, never letting her free- it looked like a simple gesture, but the urgency in it served as a reminder that here there was grave danger. It also drew her to deeper concentration, to see the wear on the ancient monuments around the city, the disrepair of the roads.

Beautiful, yet damaged. Enrapturing, yet dangerous beyond belief. Tevinter suddenly made her think of her Fen'harel and the very idea made her sad.

"Animus?" The word brought her to true reality, and she softly moved to look up into her friend's eyes. "Come. My father will no doubt be waiting by the time we make it to the estate." Vhenan leaned onto his shoulder as they walked, taking strength from the fact that she had someone nearby who could bring her back to reality in such a quick snap. It would make this trip so much easier.


	8. Homecoming

The first thing Halward Pavus did when Dorian and Fen'vhenan entered his house was let his mood darken and come up to slap his son in the face. "I said you're no son of mine and you come back with... with a soporati! And an elf at that!"

"Now father..." Dorian played into it, though the foul mood was grating and a bit painful.

The magister flicked his hand. "Leave me with my son and his newest disappointment of a choice." With that, every single one of the servants in the room cleared, dissipating. It was silent a full minute before the elder Tevinter took a deep breath. "Inquisitor. Son. I apologize for the misdirection." He gestured to the seating nearby, and Vhen shared a glance with Dorian before following.

"No apology needed, Magister. Your message was well received."

"I am glad you received it." He moved forward, clasping her hand. "My son was well served joining the Inquisition." Finally, he met Dorian's stare. "Don't look so surprised. Nobody knows I went to Redcliffe last year; as far as they know my last words to you were in anger and I have never met your charming elven friend."

Vhen took a seat, not missing that Dorian placed himself directly beside her. "Indeed. I was quite sure you'd remember Fen'vhenan. She tends to make an impression."

"As do you," Halward pointed out. "Considering our words when we last spoke I suspect this... engagement... is a political maneuver?"

"A work around for the hospitality laws," Dorian provided.

"I hear you two fooled most people coming through the city. I am admittedly impressed." He had a small smile, followed by a shake of his head. "Tell me what you need and I will get it for you. Either of you. My home, my family, is yours."

"Father..." Dorian couldn't quite get it out, wasn't sure how to say everything. Vhen could feel that. He settled for a simpler question. "How will you explain your change in opinions?"

"'Your' Inquisitor is known for charming everyone. I shall simply be no different." There was a small twinkle in his eye. "After all, if even you could not help it surely I would have no chance against her, isn't that right my son?"

All three were able to share a moment of levity before a single servant was called on to return. Vhen immediately settled as the trio shared drinks and news, her eyes catching every subtlety in her two companions. The way they held themselves, the way they drank their wine- the way they laughed even. It was easy to recognize this was father and son. The conversation soon lapsed out of common into Tevene, making Fen'vhenan very glad she had taken the extra lessons. She managed to surprise the magister with the mastery Dorian had instilled over two years, though she kept the tone playful here.

The evening was a success, and a calming one. Vhenan went on her own to the allotted quarters, not surprised to find she and Dorian were adjoining. They had their intentions after all, and it would do well for any spies in the house to see them test the bounds of propriety. This would suit perfectly.

A single letter in a red envelope waited upon a vanity, scented with Vhen's own jasmine perfume. She didn't want to think how Sera had gotten her hands on a bottle. After looking to ensure she was alone, Vhen opened to read the explanation how the magisterium was leaning on the vote and why the freedom of slaves was escalating the war effort.

By the time Dorian finally joined hours later Vhen had fallen asleep, tears lining her cheek where she'd allowed herself to collapse on the bed. The calm mage just took a cloth to wipe them away before shoving her to the pillows with a whispered good-night. He'd just finished what he considered the most productive talk of his life with his father and was a bit on an emotional high; wiping those tears however he was reminded that the so-called 'Herald of Andraste' had her own concerns, likely multiplied by the slave rebellion. He went to prepare for bed, but not long after however he returned to Vhen's side.

After all, someone had to watch out for her if the darker spirits of the Fade returned.

\- On the Fade -

Vhenan HATED the dreams that pulled her to Crestwood, but at least she knew they were hers. She found herself alone at the waterfall- that blasted, beautiful, damning waterfall. She looked in the water to ensure the valleslin were omitted and proceeded to find an opportune place to lay down and simply exist.

Her ears perked as she heard someone else enter, and she quickly bolted upright. The intruder was not instantly recognizable, being more muscular and with a light mess of auburn hair. As she looked though realization dawned.

"Ma'fen?"

He actually seemed surprised to see her there, scrambling to her feet while he gawked. "Da'lana? My little red?"

Fen'vhenan laughed loudly, her cold voice obviously paining his ears. "It's been months ma'Fen. I thought you might have a few minutes for me along the way."

He appeared embarrassed. Good. "I have my path, Vhenan..."

"Kaffas Harellan! I had hoped for a little time, maybe an hour at most! That's all I needed from you." She stepped closer, burying herself into his chest as he wrapped his arms around in an embrace automatically. "A little direction maybe. I needed you, ma'lath." She frowned as she looked up, meeting his eyes.

Sadness. Regret. That wasn't what she wanted.

"You're close," Fen'harel noted. "I can fell it a bit. Where are you?"

"With Dorian," Vhenan explained shortly. "I'm on my path."

It looked like he might protest a minute before he realized her comment was so similar to his own. They thought far too alike for there to be much logical argument. "Is he... watching out for you?"

Fen'vhenan nodded, smiling. "And Cole?"

"He does what he can," Fen'harel admitted. "The results do vary."

The couple laughed together, the moment calming. "We can't stay. Dorian will get concerned..."

"And I have places I have to visit," he finished. "Ar lath ma, Vhenan."

"Ar lath ma, Harellan. My rebel wolf." She arched to her toes, initiating a strong kiss. He returned in kind just as the dream ended.

It was enough.


	9. You Said I Could Ask You Questions

A/N - I will admit this particular chapter is nothing but connective. The first part is te end of the fluff and obvious parallels...the second is going into our act two set-up. So enjoy! Next few chapters will be a bit slower as I plan to do more checking on the next few chapters.

I'd love to know what you are liking or disliking at this point so drop me a line of you can!

\- End A/N -

Fen'vhenan had no real eye for fashion. Really. However the manner of dress here was very different from Fereldan and the style seemed well-suited for her frame. The weather was mild and warm year-round in Minrathous, meaning her now extended visit would give her a chance to experience very new wardrobe requirements. Luckily she had a hand with some of the harder choices.

"Lavender I think for the official announcement. Funny. It should clash with the bright red, but instead it really comes out quite nicely. Sets off your whole face." Dorian scratched the bottom of his chin, considering the effect. "I lied. A shade deeper."

"There's no difference," Vhen sighed, irritated.

"Trust me, there is." The Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste, made the very grown-up gesture of sticking her tongue out. "You wound me, animus! Now do you want my help or not."

With a very exaggerated sigh, Vhenan answered, "Yes, oh great Dorian, ma'nehn et ma'lin, please continue to grace me with your assistance."

"That's better. Now, I suggest we start out the true public appearances with white. And southern inspired. That should be enough to remind the magisters what happened last time they refused to listen to a voice from the Maker." He chuckled a bit after that, notably at how Vhen's face fell.

"Dorian, I don't particularly care to remind them of a woman that was ordered burnt to death."

"Yes, well, Andraste obviously didn't have your charm and she definitely didn't have me." He and up to where she stood in the middle of the room, a now scandalized dressmaker making a horribly shocked sound as he grabbed Vhen's hands. "You really can't go wrong my dear."

Vhenan smiled back. "I suppose not. White is... not my color though. And definitely NO Orlesian frippery. I'm an elf, not a southerner da'nehn."

The discussion carried on until decisions were made, the scandalized shopkeeper pleased to have the duo out of her store. One bag, two special orders, and directions to the shop for everyday clothing were the takeaway. Fen'vhenan was equal parts drained and enthusiastic. In Fereldan and even Orlais she hated shopping, finding it drudge work and the end results uncomfortable. After the morning browsing the colors and fashions of Tevinter she was intrigued. It felt more natural, more... freeing, both in the daily wear and the finery.

Daily wear was wonderful actually. Lighter fabrics meant freer movement, and she managed to find footwear she was comfortable wearing. Thick-soled sandals cushioned her feet while keeping them protected, the straps rising up her ankle to meet the edge of a pair of pants that fit tightly and stopped just below her calf. She had also already changed her top for the Tevene style, a flowing sleeveless thing that fluttered to a skirt below the waist in a bright green. She also found brown fingerless gloves that served well to cover the last bit of the anchor and allowed her to blend in better. Now, clothing purchased on the Inquisition dime, she moved to the last store- one Fereldan would never have and even Orlais would hide.

"Kohl around the eyes, just to accentuate that brightness- I can't believe how they shine! And a little red...no, pink powdering at the cheeks. Pay attention, you want to be able to replicate this at home..."

Make-up was not Fen'vhenan's favorite thing. It was almost better than...

"You're SO lucky, Inquisitor! Your hair naturally adores curling into ringlets. I can't believe you used to cut it short."

Honestly, after seeing the results, neither could Vhen. On either count. Maybe a little extra time when she was making an impression would be worthwhile. To be fair, next to the expertise the northerners had southern women knew nothing of cosmetics. A memory- no, not a memory, one of those strange and pesky gifts and visions- told her that Arlathan had known. That explained how comfortable she was with at least the basics.

After that, she exited. Here Dorian had left her to her own devices, staying nearby. When he glimpsed her he hurried over and took in the full effect, a calculating nod. "You clean up tolerably well."

"Da'nehn!" She tossed her bag at him, which was caught expertly, letting the little warning sound.

"What I mean to say is that you are a vision, my dear. Absolutely beautiful." He winked lightly, pulling her in for a brief kiss. "Sorry I teased." Forgot.

Vhenan chuckled. "For that, you owe me an extra hour out."

"Oh?" Vhen nodded, a very dark expression pulling at her lip, and Dorian quite suddenly understood. "An hour. Allow me to guide you."

With the longer hair, Vhen was able to pull the red locks over her ears. As they passed a vendor's stand Dorian tactfully suggested a pair of sunglasses to cover the brightness of the elven eyes. It wasn't a perfect cover but it was hardly obvious. Arm and arm they passed through the streets, Dorian's hold on her much tighter than it could have been. Nervous, Vhen realized immediately. She was the perfect vision of a noble lady, and she made small talk with her companion, but she found that she too had a fluttering in her stomach. Finally, moving down the streets, they reached their destination.

Fen'vhenan stopped in her tracks. The scent was the first thing to hit, pungent and strong. She understood how so many people said it made them want to throw up, but she didn't have any such notion. She simply felt sickened in heart.

"Soras." He had leaned close in, whispering directly in her ear; it could almost be an intimacy, but she heard the concern lacing every letter. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes. I do." Vhenan wound around her friend's arm closely and took a deep breath. "Let's go."

Minrathous' slave markets were dirty, and the worst part of the city. With Dorian at her side, Vhen felt safe even as she saw the stalls filled primarily with elves. He clung to her protectively, like any careful friend, as they walked through. Dusty. Dirty. It was a wretched place, yet the duo managed to blend in like any other well-off couple determining the value of wares. It was disconcerting.

Fen'vhenan forced herself to stay strong and upright, as well as mostly unflappable. She let Dorian do the talking, not trusting her own voice to speak. She just kept watching, taking in all her surroundings and letting each moment and individual stay with her like a little prayer.

When they finished the tour, Vhen took off her glasses and shuddered. "Da'nehn?"

"Yes animus?"

"I know we have a war to handle here first," she noted saying at a perfect low conversational level, "and I also know you once said you didn't think you could..."

Dorian sighed heavily. "I understand. No promises Vhen."

"Then I can't promise not to do something stupid." Lower, she added, "We can find where their... supposed wolf lies, da'nehn." Hearing the curse in return was enough to lighten her mood, even if only for a few hours.


	10. Too Familiar a Story

Fen'vhenan had spent a month in preparation for what was certain to be the most uncomfortable time of her entire life. Tevinter had been kind so far, but only because she never left the estate without either Dorian or Halward (almost always Dorian) right at her side. And at the end of each day she stopped before bed to read her reports and cry. Yet he was always there- Dorian, the friend of her heart- to dry them away. In the past they had both been unsure and rather uncomfortable with any contact. Now it really was natural, and they had been caught several times "cuddling" even when there were no real eyes nearby to see them.

Today was the beginning of the official appearances however, and Vhen was a little sick to her stomach. She stepped out to the back gardens, wringing the latest update from Cassandra in her hands. Nevarra would see reason, but they also refused to pull away from the border at Tevinter without assurances they would not see their country attacked as soon as the retreat started. Since Sera, by Vhen's request, had disseminated the information that the magisters were recalling the previous treaty the royal family seemed hesitant to believe until a new proclamation was made. So the timeline was escalated; even the single week they'd changed was enough to make it problematic.

Vhenan sighed as she stood by a transplanted flower in the garden. It carried the thick, heady smell of Andraste's Grace; Vhen preferred jasmines herself, but this scent was not unpleasant. She heard the warm-up of the evening's musicians nearby and shut her eyes relishing the sounds and smells. The north did agree with her, the climate perfect; maybe when (if) she was able to actually leave the obligations of the Inquisition behind she could convince Fen'harel they should find the true ruins of Arlathan and set a home there...

A different sound suddenly hit Vhen's ears. It was a quiet hiss, and the sound of something moving quick but somehow as a blur. She reached to her waist, grabbing one of her flasks. She felt the tingle of lightening immediately, smiling. These were the ones she kept nearby for good reason. She squeezed, letting the vial crack and the element spill out. Now she could match her assailant.

Time stilled. Vhenan let her hunter senses take over and found the spot it originated, only to be pushed back by a light yet unseen force. If only she had a blade... Instead she would have to do this the hard way. She had already slowed the time here; now she move into the shadows and popped behind the intruder.

White hair, cut short, met her eyes. More telling was the blue pulse that just barely abated as she came up behind him. She had read the tale of the champion enough times to recognize one of the key characters. "Bona noctum, Leto." Hopefully he wouldn't go crazy on her- please let him remain somewhat calm. "I was unaware we had a... dancing lesson today." It sounded stupid, but he turned and gave her a very stupid expression of disbelief.

"Dancing?" he mouthed, incredulous. Vhenan shrugged, lost, but the former slave just shrugged back and stepped closer. "I thought one more lesson was in order." His voice was deep, dangerous. She wasn't sure if that was normal or if he was warning her. Then it didn't matter because he quite stiffly took her by the waist.

Someone, at some time, had taught him to dance. She imagined he may have once been good at it, but lack of memory and disuse had erased the smoothness. Vhenan took a shaky lead, not much better and that only because Dorian and Solas had forced grace into her. This was awkward. She had hoped to meet this man, the one who dared to start freeing slaves even though he didn't understand the full implication of his actions. This was not at all how she imagined it.

At least the pretense of dancing brought them close enough to whisper. The servants who might be spies were on the edges, able to see little but not hear anything.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Serrah Fenris."

He blinked a bit. "And I yours, Inquisitor Lavellan. Though I am confused by your actions and acceptance of your people's fate."

"Did you know as elven slaves are being recaptured they are also being beaten and killed?" The whisper was cold, clunky. "I have an issue with that. You are being too up front and violent..."

"I am a wolf," he hissed.

"You were MADE a wolf," Vhenan growled. "I was born one. The first thing a true predator does is understand how much they can safely hunt." She looked up with a glare. Her partner nearly snarled, then paused and held back. Slowly backing up. "I apologize if I was too harsh," Vhenan whispered. "I am clumsy at times."

"You are not as I anticipated," Fenris did admit. "It was easy to enter."

"I wished to meet you. The servants I trust knew to let you in."

Another hard glare. "Your servants." This time it was a snarl.

"I have to keep appearances..."

"For your magister lover?"

Fen'vhenan laughed. She couldn't help it. It was her old laugh, humorless and freezing, and it surprised him. "You would be surprised what both my... da'nehn and I are willing to do just to have a chance at peace."

"A ruse?"

"Ssh." Vhenan warned. He may be a slave leader, she may know from both Hawke and Sera she could trust this Fenris, but she'd still told him too much. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go put on my pretty purple and pretend to be my best friend's blushing bride-to-be. And if that makes me a horrible person-and maybe it does- I am sorry, but I don't know how to make things right at the present moment without breaking cover completely before I figure out how to stop two wars." With that she turned and left, hoping the words at least made this newly-formed Shartan think.

As she managed back to he own corner, her own room, Vhenan had to chuckle. Here she was, the so-called Herald of Andraste, attempting to advise a self-styled neoShartan while actually hung up on images and the love of one of those most Dalish called the Creators. For as much as she hated comparisons, the story was sounding ridiculously familiar...

"Animus? Is everything alright?"

The voice outside her door brought a smile as Fen'vhenan thought of the one element she had up her own sleeve. As Dorian had already pointed out, Andraste didn't have him. The Maker's prophet, as Vhen understood the tales, relied on a weak man who desired her; Vhen... Vhen had her lethallin at her side, the one person who would NEVER betray her.

"I'm fine da'nehn," Vhen responded. Then, sighing, "I could use a little help though." The cover would give her a chance to seem closer to him as well as tell him about their semi-invited guest finally showing up. Not to mention she actually could use a little aide getting into that blasted lilac dress he had picked.

0 - &amp;

It was easy to get lost in the crowd at the party Magister Pavus had thrown. It was a well-designed distraction. Fen'vhenan was a bit uncomfortable as part o the center of attention, but trusted Sera's agents could manage the fact finding. Besides, Dorian's well-planned but constant doting was amusing. The light in Vhen's eyes was certainly not love; it was barely contained humor, though nobody seemed to tell the difference. He simply used his knowledge of Vhen and made sure anything she could want appeared before she even noticed. It was silly, but came off sweet to the on-lookers. He was going to make some man very happy one day.

As the evening concluded, Vhen and Dorian tactfully retired to the balcony overlooking the garden. The area was closed off to guests, an as soon as the shades were closed the duo broke into laughter. "I think we managed," Dorian commented, the giggle too much as he leaned over the rail and dropped down to the dirt of the garden.

"You might be right," Vhen replied, kicking her shoes off and sitting on the rail. She looked down where Dorian had landed, now standing and reaching up. Normally she would make this leap but with this soft a skirt...

"Come on. I'll catch you."

That was ask she needed. "I'm trusting you, da'nehn," she warned, pushing off. The landing was very graceful even, Dorian finding just the right spot to grab her and pull her in before she could fall the rest of the way. On reflex her arms snaked around his neck, and he wrapped her up close.

"See. I have you."

"So you do."

It was a strange moment, feeling completely out of character for both of them. In recovery Dorian set the elf-woman down on the ground. "So. Where to?"

"Not here," she answered, a hand rising up her back to a silver buckle. "Fasta vass this is hard to get out of."

Dorian, who had already succeeded in removing his own top layer, moved to help with hers. "That's typically the point. Keeps impropriety at bay. There."

The top slid down. "You've done that before," Vhen accused, almost laughing.

"Yes well you don't know what you don't like if you don't try."

Vhen let the slight chuckle loose. "Of course lethallin." She stepped out of the rest of the dress, hiding it beneath the carpet of Andraste's Grace. Underneath it she had already been wearing a sleeveless top and a pair of the more closely-fitted pants. She could blend in well amongst the middle class for a bit, be unforgettable her on Minrathous. Dorian had taken great pains to do the same, and they would be able to slip out completely unnoticed. Everyone had either gone home or was drunk past caring. "You are certain the estate isn't far?"

"Very near, soras," Dorian assured again. "They won't even imagine us coming."

0 - *

The newscrier in the street the next morning was rushing quickly with the morning announcement.

"Ten found dead at former Danarius estate, all slaves disappeared. Information on their location or those responsible will be rewarded handsomely."

Vhen awoke not to the boy's news but to the door being opened. Halward Pavus stuck his head in, stepping back a bit at the sight that greeted him. Vhen was sleepily stretching, her hand almost but not quite hitting Dorian in the face. She glanced up sheepishly. "Ma'serannas Magister."

"No apologies necessary." He was definitely amused, but it didn't cut the seriousness of his next comment. "The Magisterium has agreed to hear you Inquisitor. Today."

"Festus bei umo canavarum!" She jumped up, tapping her partner. "Lethallin! I need your help! Now!"


	11. Den of Wolves

"You'll be fine animus," Dorian assured the Inquisitor at the steps before entering the austere building that housed the magisterium. "You'll be speaking to them in their own language in every way. Just remember they have to lie. It's a tradition." Fen'vhenan caught her breath, letting Dorian pull her in and place a quick kiss on her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

The elf took a very deep breath, considering. "Sanguine, da'nehn."

Dorian raised his eyebrows at the wordplay. It was an odd term, meaning both peaceful and bent on blood. "That covers all the bases." Then, smiling, "You'll do fine, and I actually think my father will back you up. Just remind them what a war could cost. I won't be far."

Vhen turned, moving up the last steps. The building was ornate, marbled and catchy to the eye. It was designed for intimidation. Yet as she entered, Fen'vhenan saw the one thing that could wipe that all away. At the entrance, watching over the street, was the image of a wolf. "Fen'harel enansal," the Dalish whispered, taking the last few steps no longer alone. With any luck, the wolf was with her.

\- 0 ~ Meanwhile, elsewhere northerly ~ 0 -

Another dead end. Fen'harel growled at the implications, trudging through the area which was now forested with the beginning of a frustrated howl in his throat. It was difficult to hunt for any eluvian, much less a specific eluvian, and the mirrors were mostly shattered. He was starting to despair of ever completing his task. He couldn't fail, but if he kept having the same luck his path would keep getting longer until it far outlasted the lifetime of one mortal woman.

There was a heavy temptation to leave his course, to run to Fen'vhenan and this lifetime ignoring his duty by remaining at her side. Yet he was the one who had left, abandoning her...

'Servi Fenrir Fabula.' The voice was strong, yet a whisper in the wind. He turned it over, the phrase strange though he knew who spoke it. That was Vhen's voice. And while he couldn't quite make out the words, he sensed the intention: I belong to the Dread Wolf. She was drawing on a bond she didn't understand fully, but it seemed in a time of need, so...

~Swift and fleet in word and deed, da'lana.~

Hopefully that would be enough.

\- 0 &amp; \- 0

"Esteemed members of the Magiterium- citizens of Tevinter." She left out the traditional qualifier 'free.' Hopefully they would think it an oversight for the moment. "I come to you not as a child of Elvenlin, nor or the Inquisitor of Southern Thedas." She turned her head to continue eye contact with the whole crowd, her red ringlets swishing against her face. Vhen forced herself to resist the urge to bat them away. "I am here to urge you as one who would be a friend to Tevinter- a daughter to Tevinter. Do not allow your instincts to allow you to overplay your hand. This is a mighty country, a proud country, but we should not allow the desire for glory to overwhelm the truth. War with Nevarra would be protracted. Bloody. To sign a declaration against peace would be to put not ourselves, but our children- our grandchildren- into battles that will be hard fought. It is not only the castes of the poor who will be affected. Who will lead these fights after all? Your sons and daughters! The families at risk will be your own."

Vhenan stood at the forefront, ready for the barrage. And it came all at once, each magister speaking out of turn until Pavus raised his hand.

"If we are to speak let us have order! For one, I believe Lavellan speaks the truth. She says she would be a daughter to Tevinter- she already is a daughter to me, and I think her well educated in this matter."

"Educated?"

"Charlatan!"

"She is nothing but a southern barbarian."

Vhenan closed her eyes. "Qui nuncio ita tenebricosum, unde negate refit question, et vobia maleficarum- omnia bella decoratis." She felt the air chill, and slid her eyes open slowly. The room was silenced, each eye upon her. ~I might have gone a bit too far.~ "Servius liberi esse libere. Non servi militat."

(Brief note on broken latin: revision on Catallus again to start: Do not go on the dark road to where they say none returns, lest things be 'malefic'- in this case a play on the fact many are known to practice blood magic- for you who would devour all beauty. Second part is a take on a known saying: We all serve the law in order to live freely. I will not serve war.)

With that Fen'vhenan stepped forward, offering a short now to the attending magisters. Many were smiling at her, a mixture of mirth and snakelike interest. A few were thoughtful. Only a very few were actually coldly cruel, unkind and calculating. She moved to exit, knowing the light cream edge of her dress would follow behind her whimsically and lend her exit a much more graceful and otherworldly flair than she was otherwise capable of handling.

"You could have had a bit more tact." Dorian was waiting, leaning right outside the door in the hallway.

"Possibly. Get me out of here. Somewhere safe."

He immediately straightened. "As you command, Vhenan."

It was the first time someone had called her by that name since she was left and it didn't burn. Progress.

"I don't think I can manage my... afternoon arrangement with... Jenny." Vhen wrinkled her nose. "Would you mind?"

"I don't think Jenny's friend would talk with me, animus."

"He's lived in Tevinter most of his life. Surely you wouldn't be the first good mage he has met."

"If I don't come back you'll know you were wrong."

Being the central figurehead of a movement was not Fen'vhenan's best place. She was Inquisitor by need, not choice, and public appearances took a lot out of her. So when she asked Dorian to meet with Fenris as arranged by the Jenny courier, alone, he accepted the task as something she desperately needed. That much was made clear when she practically collapsed into his arms halfway home and he wound up carrying her the rest of the way. It was a little odd, but then again what with the Inquisitor wasn't wierd? Varric was even planning on writing a book about the phenomenon after all.

Once Dorian had Vhen securely resting in her room, Dorian headed to the rendezvous point to wait. He found the city oddly different than he'd remembered as a boy, and a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if it was Minrathous or himself that was so changed.

At the appointed time, he heard a heavier approach than most and turned to meet the newcomer...

Only to be pulled into a darkened alleyway and thrust against a wall. "Where is Lavellan?"

"Not feeling well." He barely gasped it out, but at least the hold lightened once he did. "She sent me in her stead. I see now how grave an error that was."

"She sent a mage." The disbelief was palpable.

"I happen to be very trustworthy you know."

"That remains to be seen." Fenris sighed. "The estate. Did she do that?"

"Her idea, yes. We both had a part in the execution however."

That brought a pause. "What's your aim in all this, mage? Do you plan to betray her?"

What? "What?"

"I've never known a mage without their own agenda." He smirked. "Well, not a smart mage. The last time I tried to trust one, Kirkwall went down in flames just before he ran off with my best friend."

Dorian considered that. "Tevinter is dying. My only goal is to stop that happening. If you're worried about your cause... so long as Vhen supports it so will I. Simple as that."

"Just like that?"

"Yes."

The duo glared at each other a minute, then Fenris backed down. "For now then. I've seen too much to dismiss you out of hand. Tell Lavellan... I will listen. I will only strike when she tells me. For now."

Dorian nodded in gratitude. "Many thanks, friend." He have a slight bow of deference, surprising the elf. The mage chose to gloat in silence however, hurrying back.

Even in the safest place here, it was better not to leave Vhenan alone.


	12. An Unexpected Meeting

Fen'harel did not know he still had the capacity for frustration. After another two weeks he still had no leads on his next possible location. He usually did everything to be the figure of calm and managed to be extraordinarily poised. Right now however...

"I don't think I can do this anymore," the elvhen whispered into the morning air. It was bright and clear. His fingers curled around a teacup, the warmth and soft scent starting to wake him. He took a tentative sip, the drink pulling him out a bit more. "This is ridiculous."

Cole was nearby, laying on a log. "A bright light. A cold mirror. Why brother, why?" The blonde looked over at his companion. "Your path has not yet finished."

"Maybe it should be."

How many times had he, as Solas, considered this very plan? How often had he thought about abandoning this duty to his former brothers to stay with Fen'vhenan? How many times had he wished, almost desperately, that he had the chance to be normal - just for one lifetime?

"If you asked she would say no." Compassion was very direct. Normally that would be a benefit, but tonight it just received a grumble. "What? It may not be what you want to hear but the truth is more helpful than a lie. Duty before love."

Duty before love. Fen'harel laughed at the thought, realizing he's been the one to suggest it even without meaning to do so. News from the north was bad. Riots in the smaller towns, slaves being killed rather than recaptured- or, so the rumor went, used for a darker purpose. Yet the one that grated more than all was something so simple he should be able to ignore it: the Inquisitor was marrying a Tevinter mage. That would be a disaster, if he knew anything about disasters; having created more than his fair share he believed he quite had the expertise in this case. This was an annoying morning, after a mostly sleepless night where he had tried and failed to find Vhenan and talk with her in the Fade.

The day proceeded slowly. It was as the duo was breaking camp that he heard the snap of twigs alerting him that someone was nearby. He pulled his bow, turning and aiming at the intruder in the same instant.

"I mean no harm to you."

The new arrival was a dwarf, not as stocky as some but definitely built for the same strength of her underground kin. Her hands were raised in surrender, though he could see the sword and shield on her back indicating she would likely be a worthwhile opponent should she choose to be, though more interesting was the small weathered pike that fell to the ground as she startled. Fen'harel lowered his bow, considering. "What brings you here, child of stone?" He was surprised by her wide, almost laughing smile in response.

"I had a sudden inescapable desire to go visiting friends, tree-touched," she noted teasingly. "Someone I care about is in trouble northwards. I was planning to see to their safety."

"I am on a similar errand," the elf admitted, extending a hand in friendship. "You can call me Nadas, if it pleases you."

"Nadas. I thank you for your name. Call me... call me Alistra."

Cole was behind the dwarven woman in an instant. "The name should not poke a hurt. Choose another."

To her credit, Alistra did not remain startled. She pivoted quickly to meet the spirit and catch his eyes. "I cannot pull a different name out of thin air, spirit. This one may hurt- but it will remain mine." She even chuckled a bit, bending to grab the small pike and twirl it in her hands. She then sighed and set the obviously old weapon in place ara her back with the others. "I have traveled on my own far too long of late and hoped we might be able to combine our efforts for a night or so. Safety and companionship in an unwelcome land and the like."

~Trust no one.~ the thought was prevalent, but so was the discomfort and loneliness. "For a time then, Miss Alistra."

"Ma'sarennas," the dwarf answered cautiously. When the elf stalled in surprise she explained, "I traveled with one of the people before for a time. And not one of the nicer ones. I picked up a few words- for survival's sake."

"She sounds impossible."

"She was."

Something about this dwarf seemed very strange. Fen'harel shrugged it off; everyone had their secrets after all and he was not one to to speak. Yet something about her sparked a memory- something no from the Fade e couldn't quite put his finger on. It was when she turned away and he saw the griffon on her shield that the realization hit him.

~What brings the Warden Commander and Hero of Fereldan this far from home?~ he would keep her secret, once he found out what it was.

\- * + o

When nighttime fell, Fen'harel approached the dwarf as she finished making a stew from some wild nugs that had been running about. He passed a cup with some fresh water. "Spring nearby," he explained as she accepted gratefully. "Where are you from? I do not rightly recognize your accent." Outright lie. She had a mostly Fereldan taint to her voice, only a few choice words held a trace of the dwarven city.

"I'm Fereldan," she said in confusion. "I just happen to hail from Orzammar."

"Orzammar? I thought dwarves born below stayed there." Hopefully she would be able to ignore his false uncertainty.

Instead she sighed. "It's the shield isn't it? I've considered using another, but... I can't without thinking I've soiled something." She had a very sad smile as she filled two bowls with the meal and turned. "You don't cook, do you? Your eyes gave away the bit of thankfulness when I offered."

"One of my former companions was a better cook than I ever hope to be," the elf admitted. "And to be honest it was the sadness that gave you away. The shield just confirmed it." He shrugged. "If you don't want to talk about it..."

"My friend Hawke is being detained at Weisshaupt," the revealed Hero of Fereldan explained. "Her sister went ahead, but I had to finish something before I joined them. It may be completely unnecessary by the time I get there but if she needs me I will be there."

"I was unaware the Champion of Kirkwall knew you well."

"We spent a while traveling together. We did become close during that time, admittedly. It's hard not to like her you know."

That much the elf did remember. The warrior had been an easy person to speak with, even if she had a bit of sadness just behind the well-timed and well-aimed jokes. Yes, even he had not disliked Aeris Hawke, and had enjoyed the few times he'd spoken with her. "I do understand that." Then, lowering his head, he noted, "It's Kasha then, yes? Kasha Aeducan?"

"It is."

"Then why Alistra?"

The dwarf didn't answer, quite suddenly finding the stew very interesting. It was Cole that spoke next...

"Fire. Pain. Why did he do it? It wasn't his choice." The spirit in the form of a boy was suddenly right in the middle, looking at Kasha. "It is a familiar pain then."

"I've lived with it over a decade," she whispered, reaching to her neck and pulling at the chain there. It was strange, the petals of a single rose formed into beads surrounding a single small phial. "Some things never dull however. I can tell you this, tree-touched. Love is painful, but wherever you manage to find it... don't let it go. And don't let what you think has to be done interfere. I made two promises in my life that I am forever bound to, and only when it was too late that I realize one did not preclude the other."

\- 000 - and A/N -

That was harder to write than I thought. In case the context wasn't apparent, the Warden here is a female Aeducan who romanced Alistair before making him King. She refused the ritual and planned on taking the final blow but brought Alistair with and he refused to let her and died. Yes, this is a possibility. Yes this actually did happen to me. Completely changed my view of Alistair when that happened.


	13. Hunter Hunted

The first week working with Fenris and the slave rebellion, Fen'vhenan was the one who primarily snuck out quietly to meet with him. She had greatly modified her armor to allow her greater flexibility, and made sure to keep the remnant of the Anchor covered at all times. Her fellow elf did a lot of watching and rarely spoke, but seemed cordial enough; he appreciated her tactical assessments at least, but didn't say much outside that. With Dorian he actually seemed warmer; the phenomenon led to a more even split the second week, and to Dorian taking over the majority of their liaisons the third week.

It was a strange partnership, but it worked.

Now in week four the trio had a nightly routine. Two of them would plan, and every few nights execute, a mass exodus to the docks. There one of a few carefully selected ships (often one of the fleet from pirate 'admiral' Isabella) would sneak the now former slaves on and the cycle would be done. It was ironically safer here than in the border towns because of the massive shipyards in Minrathous.

Meanwhile Fen'vhenan continued to hear nothing from the Magisterium but stall tactics and the information from the border was getting worse. Nevarra was being strained to the breaking point, Cassandra reported. Even as the Divine there was only so much she could do to keep the royal family from a declaration of their own. So Vhen made the dangerous suggestion of escalating the removal of slaves, concentrating on the elven people. It should get a reaction...

And maybe ease her nightmares.

Vhenan had never been a normal Dalish elf. While she answered to the Clan name of Lavellan, she had never really been accepted as a full member of their family. She hadn't been called lethallan until Solas had said the word to her, only falon or da'len; such was expected with how she was raised...

Fen'vhenan was not a Dalish hunter, but instead more closely could be called an assassin among the elvhen. Her training had been handled by her father- both in how her blade should move and the lore. He contradicted everything the Keeper told her, challenged her to find her own answers, and she had grown up appreciating every story he told her that the Dalish would have seen lost. He also taught her to be cold, to keep her heart hardened, and those lessons had saved her life many times.

In fact, the first time Fen'vhenan ever cried was when she sacrificed clan Lavellan for the greater good, sending diplomats when she knew they would fail because her soldiers were needed elsewhere. She had KNOWN what she was doing, had anticipated failure...

Now every time she saw a casualty list she saw names and the faces of those Lavellan who were the closest to family she had known. Only one person knew the extent, knew how the fears haunted her and weakened her now every night. Dorian had brushed those tears away consistently, seeing how affected she had been and never thinking to ask why. He simply stayed at her side, even going so far as claiming they should keep up appearances and staying with her nightly- Vhen knew it was more for her benefit, to keep her nightmares at bay.

Tonight Dorian and Fenris were in the initial planning stages for their next raid, this time in the heart of the slave market. It would be a decisive victory if they could manage it. However this was a very late night escapade and Vhenan was alone as she finished the last of her messages. She chuckled at the news from Sera, and clenched as she finished the small missive from Cassandra. She was almost out of time...

That thought was foremost as she fell into bed and closed her eyes, followed by the now perfectly normal sensation of falling into the Fade. Once arrived she found herself in a lush, lavish grove that was becoming more and more common in spite of the fact she shouldn't know of it. She found the presence of a bench and sat down to simply take in the scenery for a while.

There was no real way to tell time in the Fade, but she knew it was a long respite before she felt the presence come towards her. She stood up sadly, upset that the rest was interrupted more than afraid. She looked up at the intruder.

"You don't know me well," she noted at the tall, well-toned elven woman. "I'm a gentlemen's only deal."

"What if I could stop the hurt? Wouldn't you like the power to reshape the world beside your Wolf?"

Shit. "Kaffas." She looked at the elvhen again and shuddered. "Andruil?"

The sly huntress grinned. "I wondered if you would recognize me, da'len. I have been walking and waiting for the mind of Fen'harel to return to the world. Imagine my surprise when the instant I found it I felt he had been bonded, and to a slave no less!"

"I am no slave," Fen'vhenan hissed.

"Just because he took your marks does not make you any less a slave," Andruil tisked. "And a slave can be rebonded. If you were MY creature, if you accepted ME, I could have you meet him as a true equal." The huntress approached, curling a hand around the other woman's cheek. "True elvhen are suns that set to rise again, not this brief light so easy to snuff into eternal night."

Fen'vhenan could not help the involuntary shudder at the brief touch. "You're supposed to be locked away," she whispered accusingly.

"The windows are being opened, and while I cannot travel the world I can journey the Fade." The cruel grin intensified. "Don't look to your Fen'harel for salvation. He doesn't even know I am set free."

'Ir nadas halani.' Vhen cried it in her mind, in that secret place only Fen'harel had ever heard. Then she straightened her posture and grabbed the wrist of the hand against her face.

"Gnosci veteris flammae vestique." She stepped backwards, still glaring. "You don't want me. You want to get to him through me. I would think after experiencing His ire you would realize he doesn't want your affection."

"If he picked you I am sure Fen'harel is confused and doesn't know what he wants."

"He made his opinion clear when he would not see me bound to Mythal..."

"Mythal was a teacher to us. He never wooed Mythal, as he did me." When Vhen shifted uncomfortably, the so-called goddess laughed. "Does that bother you to hear?"

Vhen pondered that, feeling another presence behind her. A friendly, but unexpected help...

It gave her strength. "Bother me? Goodness no. I know the stories, Huntress. I've had him tied up as well, though when I did it he seemed quite eager to enjoy it." It was a slight lie, but ha the desired effect. Andruil screamed. Vhen stepped back, feeling Dorian grab her. And mentally, with all her force, Fen'vhenan pushed back. 'Atishan, atishan,' she thought over and over, feeling Dorian with her as the scene changed.

The duo landed in Vhen's corner of the Fade, now done up as Dorian's revised rotunda. She looked at her best friend thankfully.

"That was not going to end well without you. You have my thanks, lethallin."

Dorian seemed mostly startled. "Do you know what you did? You rewrote... It shouldn't be possible!"

"What shouldn't be possible, Dorian?"

"The level of control you have. You can distort the Fade so completely... the gift is superbly rare, nearly unheard of actually. How did you do it?"

"It just sort of happens, Dorian." Vhenan shrugged. "I don't control anything."

"Until you do," the mage pointed out. "Alright. Lesson number one. Your errant lover really should be the one doing this, but since he isn't... let's discuss Fade barriers, soras." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have done this months ago." 


	14. Where All Roads Lead

"You expect that I will be a dedicated daughter of Tevinter. You believe I am a child of battle. You are not wrong, honored ones, and yet there is more to the truth than that. After all, are we not also dedicated to protecting the future? I will not condone, cannot condone, any act that will lead us into a full-fledged war." Fen'vhenan straightened her back, pulling on all her height to try and appear intimidating. "I speak for my own heart, for my intended husband, and as the voice of the Inquisition."

"And what of house Pavus as a whole?" That was Arquelian, one of the Magisters Vhen had pinpointed as spying against them. "Can you speak as one with the full weight of their holdings, Lavellan?" He stressed the surname, highlighting the lost southern Dalish clan. He lost some tact- probably thought she wouldn't quite catch the insult.

"The Inquisitor and I are of one mind in this matter." Thankfully Magister Pavus was quick about responding as planned, letting the elf ignore the predicament. He could handle this best. "You would do well to remember that in spite of her background and birth, I have accepted her as though she were my own daughter. An insult to her insults me." There was a warning there, if anyone had more devious plans.

"I didn't mean to offend. I simply was unsure of your stance, Halward."

Fen'vhenan resisted the desire to scoff. Of course offense was meant. It was always meant, here.

"We need an agreement," she commanded, just restraining a sigh. "Nevarra has done their part in signing and honoring the treaty YOU agreed to a year ago. They only protect their borders due to the amassing of troops that has been seen there. For my part- yes, I admit I backed a Nevarran for the seat of the Divine, but it was not as malice towards your esteemed country but out of necessity as she was the best choice. The only real choice. I believe I have proven my high estimation of Tevinter in my more recent choices."

"The Inquisitor indeed honors us, not in least by choosing one of Tevinter's sons as her husband." Fen'vhenan recognized the voice, though the loyalty of the speaker was in question. It was a female magister who barely spoke, but her voice was impossibly smooth. "I for one would be happy to sign once the marriage is finalized."

A chorus of agreement came from the floor, and suddenly Vhen gel light-headed. It had been a ruse, one they'd had to keep up, but...

"It is settled then. Once the Inquisitor is officially a daughter of Tevinter, assuring her allegiance, we will continue with this vote." With the finality in that statement, the group recessed. Vhen moved, but felt massively unsettled. She's thought things were going well too. Halward Pavus was beside her quickly, gripping her shoulder in understanding.

"We will figure something out," he promised. "We just need to talk with Dorian..."

"Right." That was too optimistic. Dorian wouldn't know much better. Really. This was a nightmare.

Or was it?

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Fen'harel spent only a few days with the Hero of Fereldan. She parted ways with him, distracted but more at ease. He however was not comforted. Yes, absolutely, it had been nice to speak with another soul, and meeting the prestigious dwarf had been insightful. Yet he felt the sadness in her and found it too prophetic.

It reminded Fen'harel that he no longer truly wanted to be alone.

Cole now led the way as they sought another entrance into the Crossroads. This trek led further to the northwest, towards the border between Antiva and Tevinter. While they stepped forward Fen'harel was able to consider the two most important things: how to get safely into the Imperium to seek the two eluvians available, and what to do about his continues obsession with Fen'vhenan.

It would have been easier if he could find her in the Fade, but it had become increasingly difficult to locate her. As if someone or something was shielding her.

There were two of his former brethren left. From the notes he read on the blights it was nearly certain one of them was June; he was completely unsure of the other. He had little interest on releasing the nameless ones, but the others could make a difference. He just had to be careful...

Just in case they were seeking vengeance. He didn't worry about himself, but his Vhenan...

It was the real reason he had pushed her away. Because any hatred or vendetta had to land on him, not her. She was mortal- unable to take the brunt of an attack from any of the ancient elvhen. She couldn't be, with only scant years to build her abilities. The very idea shook him to the core.

To Tevinter, then. His first lead was in the outskirts of the Imperium. From there, he would see what happened next.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Vhenan walked into the meeting area for the evening to a big surprise. The small couch in the middle of the room was already occupied, and she saw the mess of white hair with a very familiar hand running through it. Vhen turned her head quickly clearing her throat. Embarrassed, the duo separated and turned towards her.

"Am I interrupting?" Fen'vhenan asked, letting her voice fill with humor.

"Not at all," Dorian chuckled.

"Yes you are," Fenris asserted at the same time.

"Then I suppose this is a bad time to mention every last magister in Minrathous is waiting on our wedding to sign for peace." She watched Dorian's eyes widen and Fenris shift uncomfortably. "We can talk about that later," Vhenan assured, heading closer. "What's the target tonight?"

"We have a small household on the outskirts. Get changed and we'll explain on the way."


	15. Every Lover Wages War

Dorian found his head spinning wildly at the end of their excursion, barely able to fall asleep- especially with the elf that rested fitfully in his arms. It was an odd feeling, considering it was not his usual bedmate. The splash of white hair that filled his vision was particularly damning in reminding him this was not Vhen- as were the memories of the previous night, after their small escape plan completed easily.

There were two rules in this relationship: no magic and no getting attached. Unfortunately one of those was infinitely easier than the other for the altus mage. This was increased exponentially by the brief conversation he'd had with Vhen in the interim. The conversation where he had learned about the exact expectations of the magisters.

Dorian was starting to really hate politics.

"Copper for your thoughts?"

Dorian startled. "Sorry. I didn't realize you were awake."

"I... tend not to sleep much," Fenris admitted. "Especially when I'm not alone."

"My apologies then."

"Don't worry much about it. I don't mind."

Dorian smiled a bit, weakly. "My thoughts probably aren't worth even a copper anyway. Just a little worried."

"Is it about what you and the Inquisitor were whispering about before she left?"

Pause. "Maybe."

"I don't mean to pry..."

"...but you're going to anyway?"

Fenris chuckled, low and with a hint of superiority in it. "I wandered around with a crazy woman who got involved in everyone else's business for ten years. I guess something of it rubbed off."

Dorian sighed loudly. "I can understand that. I just... I'm not sure. What happens next."

Fenris stood and considered. "It may not be my place but I can say this much. Your Inquisitor would stop at nothing to make things better. For you, for me- for anyone. How far are you willing to go in return?"

Dorian closed his eyes, considering. How far indeed. "I... Thank you. I understand the question now." All it needs is an answer.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Fen'vhenan was deep in the Fade this time, but all by design. She was searching, hunting- hoping she was not, in fact, the hunted instead. She had her barrier at the ready, and wielded her capabilities with as much prowess as possible. 'Come on, Fen'harel!' The thought was strong, pervasive...

"You are thinking too loudly for as quiet as your mind sounds."

Vhen spun around, pleased to see her wolf at her back. "Ma'harellan!"

She rushed into his arms, feeling him wrap around her waist tightly. Then, as if in second thought, she asked, "How can I be sure it's you?"

He blinked, surprised. "You are right to be mindful, but..."

"No. I met your ex-girlfriend. She tried to possess me. I can't be too cautious." She thought a moment, grinning. "Where was the first love bite that got left on me?"

Fen'harel blushed. "Umm... inner thigh, if I recall. It was a little hazy..."

"Close enough." She nuzzles into his chest, shivering. "I do not like her by the way."

"Who?"

"Andruil." The moment the name passed her lips she felt him stiffen. "You really didn't know. I thought she might be lying about that."

"Vhenan..."

"Dorian is taking care of me," she assured quickly. "I'm not taking this lightly."

"Lightly or no, you are still marked." He groaned. "This is precisely what I had hoped to avoid."

"No one can avoid their heart, ma'salath."

"Just... promise me you are being careful. That you are home, safe..." Even as he said it she stepped back, smirking. "Vhenan!"

"I'm fine. I will be fine." She sighed. "This was your choice you know: you go your way, I go mine, and we hope for the best. Ir nadas lathbora viran."

"I didn't mean for you to be reckless!"

"I'm not reckless. If I had another choice I wouldn't be where I am."

"Where exactly are you, Vhen?" She turned away, unwilling to answer. "Vhenan, talk to me. If there is any danger..."

"I've been in danger you know. Orlais. Fereldan. I had to practically dismantle the Temple of Dirthamen without you. By the way, if you talk to him... I guess I'm sorry?"

Fen'harel glared. "You... you know what, I don't care. Just tell me where you are now."

"With Dorian. In Tevinter." The lines were snapped.

"Tevinter! Vhen, even in the most remote edges that's a dangerous game for one of our kind."

Vhenan smiled. "Our kind. At least you can admit that we aren't so far removed after all. Besides I'm far from a remote location..."

Frustrated, her companion growled. "That's even worse! Where did..?" He stammered to a stop. "The war. You're in Minrathous."

"You always were smart."

"You don't understand. Andruil wasn't far... if she's stalking you, if she can find you..."

"I'm mindful in the Fade ma'salath, and I don't believe she had the strength to step outside or she wouldn't need me."

"She's dangerous. Do not underestimate her."

"I'm more afraid of the political climate here, ma'Fen."

That was disturbing. "If anything happens..."

"Then it happens. I'm not some weak da'len, I'm the Inquisitor! I know something about fate and chance." She smiled again, this one a chuckle. "So do you, in fact. I seem to have a better track record on my choices causing benefit."

He grabbed her shoulders firmly. "You're taking greater risks than I would deem wise for..." He stopped, frowning and inwardly cursing.

"For what? A Dalish? A woman?" Her smile was completely gone as she ha be for his wrist harshly. "A mortal?" When he hung his head in silent shame, she continued. "It's what I am. Nothing is going to change that, and if it causes you pain now then maybe we are better off parting now. Permanently."

Fen'harel knew he should have reached out to stop her. He felt his own inner scream, the fear, as she turned from him and waved her hand slowly. Then Vhenan was gone, out of the Fade and into the waking world. And he was again left alone.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Vhenan awoke with the heat of a tear in her eye, but she brushed it away abruptly. She managed to dress quickly for the day, the curls in her hair taking naturally after the weeks of training. She added just a little color to her cheeks, just in case the day took an unexpected turn and she had to act 'noble.' It was as she finished this that she caught the shadow in her doorway and turned.

"You could put any of the humans here to shame, animus," Dorian complimented as he came up beside her. "You have an aide about you that just begs to be recognized."

Vhen frowned lightly. "Not everyone thinks so, but I appreciate your compliment."

"Who was mean? Was it one of the magisters? Can I beat them up in your honor?"

The female elf laughed lightly. "You'll need to save that righteous fury da'nehn. Fe... Solas sought me out in the Fade."

"Fasts vass! And he hurt you? Again?" Dorian shook his head, tsking. "That damned apostate is going to be in for quite a talking to when he returns."

"If." It was the first time Vhen had spoken the words, and she did so lightly. Shrugging, she explained, "I may or may not have given him an ultimatum. I doubt he will appreciate it."

"Oh. Well then. There is a matter I thought no we should seriously discuss, and this puts us in a better spot..." Dorian shifted a bit awkwardly then put his head on Vhen's shoulder. Softly he made his suggestion. "I was thinking that just maybe it would be good all around if we went ahead and followed through on the ruse." Fen'vhenan straightened very quickly, the emotion slamming her shoulder into Dorian's chin. He lifted a hand and rubbed at the ache while noting, "That's not precisely what I expected in response animus."

"I didn't imagine your comment."

"The thought surprised me too when I had it," Dorian admitted. "Then I realized there are much worse fates than being married to your best friend, even if there's not the... physical aspects everyone brags about. I mean, I don't mind your company; you are not horrible to look at, and the others would agree. Most importantly I actually do care about you. I suppose all that things considered saying that I have come to love you after a fashion isn't a far cry, even if it is as a sister."

Vhen thought about his points. "I am inclined to agree on many ways, but something feels horribly unfair in it."

"Tevinter marriages are rarely based on love, Vhenan." The use of her name here was startling, but somehow natural as he continued. "Having... adventures is never frowned upon. And if it turns out that the next generation oft family is a child with ears that are not fully round then we can claim it was Andraste's will."

It was clear that the Tevinter had thought it through very carefully. Vhen even found herself considering it. Not that it would even pose a problem; at some point, she would have to return to Skyhold. Either she would return alone, leaving Dorian to create his changes, or nothing would even be different. They could have their separate lives...

Until one day it would be time to set down the mantle of Inquisitor. What then? Would she be expected to come to Tevinter with him? Would they be able to disappear into obscurity of they so chose? There were many variables. And Vhenan knew her lethallin, her Dorian- her best friend. He hadn't quite thought that far ahead. She was the long-term planner.

"It is... worth considering," Vhen finally sighed. "It would be the easiest way to secure the votes we need. Possibly the only way."

"We can discuss it after morning tea then," Dorian suggested with a smile. "And don't worry about a scuffle with your amatus, soras. You know what they say. Omni militat amat. I'm sure it is even more true among wolves such as yourself."

Vhen smiled. "Omni militat amat. I will remember lethallin."

Every love is war.


	16. Plots and Pirates

Of all the supposed elvhen deities, Fen'vhenan had decided that Andruil was the most deserving of being considered the villain. Fen'harel at least thought through his ill-conceived plans, guilty only of being fallible as any being. Andruil was... persistent and ruthless. Cold.

Andruil hunted Vhen in dreams whenever she found the strength.

"To the void with spirits and demons!" the once-Danish sighed as she pushed a piece of toast around her plate and looked across at Dorian. "They at least have rules! I need a stronger presence in the Fade to access the next level of barriers, but the more I expend the easier it is for her to find me. There's no way..."

She was quite suddenly silenced by her friend lifting a hand under he him and pressing in for a kiss. It was actually pleasant. That was all the more confusing. She blinked a few times as she considered Dorian, who looked pleased with himself.

"What was that for?"

"Because you were getting overly frustrated, and I was curious what doing that for no reason would be like."

"I see." Vhen reached across and took a cup of tea. Miraculous caffeine, helpful for shutting out the nightmares. "And?"

Dorian shrugged. "Honestly? I didn't dislike it."

Vhenan smiled mischievously. "Does that mean you liked doing it?" They broke into a laugh together. "I have to admit, it has been strange that we seem to have wandered into..." She thought a bit, an appropriate phrase escaping her.

"Mutual domesticity?" Dorian offered. "It surprised me as well. Not that it happened, mind you. Once we got here t was inevitable."

"But the fact it isn't uncomfortable has been nice," Vhen completed. Then, softer, "Da'nehn, what do you want? After we have finished with the contract here?"

Dorian sighed as he sipped his own drink. "Fe... our mutual friend from Minrathous has invited me to continue assisting him. I think we need to move back closer to the southern border... but I also..."

Vhenan shook her head, dismissing any further words. "You should. The two of you work well together."

"I don't want to leave you alone, animus. Vhenan..." He noticed she just smirked as he used the name, no hurt to accompany it. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll still have Sera and Josie," the elf reminded. "At least until Josephine makes it to Amaranthine. I don't think she'll come back after reacquainting with Rainier... Blackwall... whoever. Even so, Sera..."

"Drives you crazy after a day."

Vhen shrugged. "Then I'll say from scratch. The Inquisition grows daily."

"You could stay..."

"The Inquisition still needs me, Dorian. I'm pushing it by coming here half a year!"

Dorian paused a moment. "If we wind up actually married, I could always say I need you at my side."

"True." Vhenan closed her eyes. "If we go through with it."

"You still don't know?"

Vhen shrugged. "There are a lot of variables. I sent a note to Josephine to ask for a little more advice navigating this quagmire."

Dorian nodded. Reasonable. "On a different note, we have some action tonight. Are you well prepared?"

Vhenan smiled, the cool grin coming out wild. "I'm ready."

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

That evening the breakout was supposed to be simple. The slaves hadn't even been removed from the dock yet, just arrived from the Free Marshes where these slavers had been hunting. It was an opportunity too good to pass up.

Fen'vhenan was the first aboard. She slid up the railing and into the cargo hold where she found the prospective property. Ten, every last one an elf with the blood markings on their cheeks. Vhen saw them balk as she approached, but she smiled confidently. "Ir atishan, lethallin," she greeted quietly.

"Who are you?" The eldest was glaring, obviously a Keeper. This must be the remains of a clan!

"Call me Revasha." She took a deep breath. "Revasha... Mahariel." Lavellan was too obvious. She gave the name of a different clan that had been wiped out.

"We are... were... Clan Trialan."

Fen'vhenan smiled, clasping his arm. "It is good to see you," she responded warmly.

That was before the Keeper pulled her in close, so his mouth was at her ear. In the barest whisper he said the words that froze the assassin: "Harellan, I know you."

It took several seconds before Fen'vhenan could again speak the automatic, classic response. "Hahren, you have found me," she whispered. "How?"

The Keeper smiled and tapped the bracer Vhenan had quite forgotten she still wore- the one with the sigil of the wolf. The response was a light gasp as she reached to unclasp the item. It fell to the floor as she adjusted the glove on her hand.

"We will thank Fen'harel for your aide," the Keeper assured.

"I will aide the rest of your Clan in escape. Start on you way, Hahren. Outside this place there is another elf and a son of Tevinter. They too do the Wolf's work, and will guide you to a ship that will ferry you home."

"Fen'harel enansal," the Keeper smiled with a wink.

All Vhen could do was repeat the words back, shocked. It had been long since she had been noted for the killer she had been, yet somehow it felt natural. Normal. Cold, yet warmth spread through her.

Fen'vhenan was proud of the work she had been brought up to do the work of the wolf, to serve Fen'harel, since she could hold a blade. Hers was to walk the world and assist Keepers, doing the work they were unable to because of their position. Take out wrongdoers. Eradicate a rebel faction. Whatever must be done to save the Clan that was unable to be done by the Clan. The Mercy of the Wolf. It was her life before the Inquisition.

It took five minutes to undo the bonds and release the other elves. She was just finishing the last when she heard a commotion. The crew had returned. Vhenan cursed as she met the last Dalish's eyes set on Andruil's valleslin. Of course it would be one of her followers. He was young, the markings fresh on his face. Vhen could only hope Dorian and Fenris had gotten the rest away. She heard angered shouts at shadows, heard the footsteps as others came down...

Ten. She could possibly handle five on her own but not without what she needed, not while protecting someone else and ten was something outside her expertise.

"They better stage one hell of a rescue," Vhenan muttered her her breath as she drew a vial from her belt. She had one- only one- left. "Hunter. I take it you are stealthy?" He responded by becoming the perfect shadow. With a nod, Vhen handed him the item. "When they hit the bottom of the stairs break that, go stealth, and run."

"What is it?"

"Lightening in a bottle. Trust me."

The boy nodded, confused. He stepped into a clearer position. The rest happened quickly. The crew jumped, the hunter ran with the speed of the vial... and Vhen found herself descended upon. Her daggers took two, but she knew it was useless.

"She must be helping that elf free everyone."

"We'll use her to deliver a lesson!"

"Make a lesson! Cut her up now."

"Sell her. Get the money."

Vhen collapsed to the ground, shutting her eyes. There was too much, they numbered too many...

"No, men. She's a slave now, and there is far worse to be done than death or simple selling."

The voice was strong, but all Vhen heard was the background noise. Somehow she heard a second voice, more feminine and recognizable, laughing. She turned her head slightly. The image of the woman was gone before she could focus, but she knew that form.

Fucking Andruil.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Dorian felt that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he waited by the escape ship. It was only proven that much more keen when he saw the group of elves tuning up, Fenris in back looking over his shoulder.

They hurried on-board quickly, Fenris watching the ramp pull up. Dorian took another look around and finally asked. "Where's Vhen?"

Fenris just shook his head.

Dorian felt himself seize up, fear taking over. If she was captured...

"Dorian!" Fenris spoke, louder. How much time had just gone by? Had he missed... "Dorian. We're going to get her back."

Fasta vass. "We have to."


	17. Answers and Questions

Author's Warning! This is where we are really earning the M rating...

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Fen'vhenan wasn't sure when she had passed out but she was more than aware the instant she woke up. She was unarmed, defenseless. Someone had dragged her some ways; she could feel the tears in her clothing, and there seemed to be some mud that managed to actually chill her. The gloves on her hands were still in place, now almost permanently with the shackles that encompassed her wrists- keeping the anchor invisible and unusable.

Kaffas. This was going to suck.

She looked up, seeing one of her captors glaring head-on. And she assessed quickly.

The language of Tevinter felt natural rolling off her tongue, even just the simplest questions. Where am I? What is going on?

"Qui tibi facim isuld?" What do you plan to do?

"Ponam super te, lepus." We will make you pay- rabbit.

Vhenan let her head lower. This was bad enough; if they knew who she was it could prove a scandal. She would have to get out and kill them before she could note the political ramifications of kidnapping the Inquisitor. A sudden thought hit her...

One all the backs were turned, she raised her hands as much as possible. They barely made it where they had to as she checked her neck. As she had both feared and hoped, the pendant she had kept hidden under her shirt- the one Dorian had given her- was gone. Hopefully it would be enough of a guide to lead him towards her. Otherwise...

It was better not to think of the alternative. Especially when she had felt Andruil's hand in this.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

'Dorian, what's a slave?' The Tevinter man thought about the moment Cole had asked the question, how it had elicited a heartache and sudden bout of cursing. 'You said I could ask questions!' the boy had followed with.

And the response! 'That's true, just...

'Go ask the Inquisitor this one.'

The moment was going to hurt him daily until they found her. Because Dorian had been just barely in earshot when Cole did in fact go up and ask the question.

'A slave is someone who has had their self taken from them,' she had explained. 'Someone who wishes for their freedom, their life, but is stuck with somebody else's choice.'

The answer had hurt and disturbed Cole somehow, and it made Dorian reconsider what he knew of slavery and what it truly entailed. Now he was faced with something he hadn't anticipated. Vhen. Grabbed by slavers.

"Dorian?" Fenris' voice sounded far away and Dorian knelt to the ground an grabbed the glimmering stone. It was on the pier, halfway to the market. There was no way of pinpointing who had grabbed her or what they were doing right now.

"Venedhis!" The Mage grabbed at the pendant and set it in his pocket. "I need a new lead."

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Vhenan was careful to stay under the observance of others. She was just another elf in the market, albeit hidden in the back. She wished she was a true Mage for a brief moment, or that she had use of the anchor- but that was as useless as wishing she had her blades or flasks at her side.

As night fell, she saw a nervous young man approaching. He spoke in broken Tevene, obviously an outsider- a mage, Antivan by the accent perhaps. He lapsed into trade Fereldan in what seemed to be dismay.

"You have the kind I need, yes? Elven, pretty, quiet?"

"Elven and pretty, yes. The quiet we will make sure of now."

Vhen got a horrible feeling in her gut. It increased when the slavers grabbed her harshly by the shoulders and pulled her up.

"Non! Non! Ero quietus!" She was usually above begging, but this seemed an apt time to start.

"Veritas." With that, they hit her on the head and the world went black...

\- 0 -

Fen'vhenan found herself drawn into the Fade to see Andruil standing attentive and ready.

"Are you ready to reconsider my offer yet?"

"Absolutely not."

"You do understand what is happening out there?" The Huntress tried to sound apologetic but it came out smug. "Their hands on every part of you- testing the goods they sell. Passing you around like the doll your body is. You are powerless to stop it."

"So you would have me pass on being their creature for becoming yours?"

"You have been his plaything. Why not grant me the same courtesy?"

Vhen actually laughed. "His? Fen'harel? I wasn't his toy."

"You are so sure?"

~What we had was real.~ "Yes."

Andruil clicked her tongue. "It will be easier in the long run, kinder even, if you will just submit to me."

"No."

"A spirit such as yours unclaimed in the Fade? How long will you last? Demons. Spirits, even. Others like me, those of us strong and searching. You are young here, da'len. You will fall. And when you do, it will be my name you think of to call."

Andruil was cackling as she dissipated. Fen'vhenan waited until she felt alone and let herself collapse downward in light despair.

This was only beginning...

\- 0 -

When the elf came to, she could tell the truth of Andruil's statement. Her body had been used, and she felt dirty. Tears wouldn't come to her eyes, however; she would give them no such pleasure. She tried to sense out her location, but it was submerged in the dinn and smell of the market. Putrid. Dull. She was one among thousands here, the best way to keep her hidden.

Fen'vhenan would bide her time. But she would not submit.


	18. Screams and Whispers

It wasn't surprising to sense that Andruil was in some control of the Fade now whenever Vhen tumbled in. She might get a short respite, but it never lasted terribly long before the huntress latched on with a strong hold to again attempt to stake her claim. Vhenan wasn't one to relent. Even after four days of muddled memories, she still held firm. No ancient bitch was going to have her. Vhen was fairly certain the entire plan was to simply get to Fen'harel anyway- which was one thing She couldn't allow no matter what.

Vhenan wished she could warn him. She had told him of her first meeting with Andruil, but that was nothing next to this. The woman was crazy. All the tales of the Huntress seemed flawed when confronted by this reality.

"You WILL submit to me." Andruil sounded so confident, so sure and conversational. She even smiled.

"Hmm." Fen'vhenan had stopped talking to her tormentor a long while back.

"Can't we at least be civil?" Met only with a coldness, Andruil giggled. "I guess persuasion won't work. Pity. I could have made this enjoyable for everyone." She grinned widely. "First you, then my wolf. I'll take both of you. I need your body to get him, and then... oh won't victory be sweet."

Vhenan let her breath catch before glaring straight ahead.

"One last chance," Amdruil teased. "Together we are stronger than the one," she quoted with an evil glint.

Vhen finally spoke. "As I remember, Andruil, those words end with 'Never again shall we submit.'"

"Oh! So we speak! And we are a scholar!" Andruil gave another cruel smile. "Very well, little mortal. Keep your pride. But remember this: you are unbound, unserving. I will take whatever is offered, whether from your hand or another."

Fen'vhenan felt the grip of fear, of true dread, and considered just what lengths this woman might go to to catch her prey. And once Andruil left... Vhenan screamed.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

The elf once known as Solas was sleeping restfully, and this was one of the few times his mind didn't travel into the Fade. At least not until he heard the scream that poured through and latched onto his presence. Quite suddenly he was grasping for the magic, rushing headlong past the veil and hunting for the source.

It was locked away. He could feel Fen'vhenan and her presence, but she was pressed behind barriers he couldn't penetrate. There was no way those barriers were her own...

Fen'harel considered the last conversation they had shared and felt panic. Andruil. One of the only of his former brethren who he considered actually crazy. And Vhenan had mentioned her by name.

The elf snapped out of sleep and began packing up. Regardless of the hour, he had a three day journey to Minrathous ahead that he desperately needed to minimize.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Fen'vhenan knew she was weaker than she should be. Likely something horrible that had been done while she was unconscious again. She pushed herself up slowly.

There were dozens pushed into this section, each more bedraggled than the last. She was not the only elf, not by far; she considered her surroundings carefully. Of she spoke up, she was dead here, she knew that, and yet this didn't seem much better. Not to mention Andruil's threats. Vhen knew she was in danger, knew she had no real defenses.

"You understand the purpose?"

"We have just what you need, sir. A privilege to serve a mage. When you have succeeded, remember us."

A mage in Tevinter after great power. Kaffas.

"If the component is adequate I'm sure I will.

Vhen lowered her head, hoping to hide away, but it was useless. They were looking for her. She felt a hand grab in her hair and forced herself not to scream as she was pulled up to her shaky feet.

-Whether from your hand or another.-

"Will she do?"

The mage nodded. "I'm sure she will make a perfect offering."

~I hate blood magic.~ The levity of her mind did little to assuage that cold fear that quite suddenly made itself known.


	19. Magic for Ill

Fen'vhenan did what she could to struggle against what was happening. Unfortunately she could feel where she was weakened, and the bindings were good. Too good for her to have much luck at least. Which is precisely why she was simply glaring defiantly from a heap on the ground of a somewhat well-appointed home on the outskirts of the city. She shuddered slightly from the coolness- the coolness she convinced herself, not fear. Never fear. Please. She almost had herself sure of the fact.

That was before she felt the magic pulse in the air and saw the blade in her captor's hands clearly. She closed her eyes to quell the panic.

"Don't worry." His words were Fereldan, the common tongue. At least there was some familiarity in the moment. "It won't hurt long. Just a small cut, enough to get the attention of something powerful."

Vhen wished her voice wasn't lost in the moment. Yet even if she could speak clearly, she didn't think there was any time to explain. He would think her a liar if she made claim to her position, and there was nowhere to run. Nothing could stop this...

Unless.

Andruil had called Fen'vhenan unbound. That shouldn't be true. She still had one bond waiting, one tether she could pull on if she dared.

As the knife shimmered and was brought to her wrist, Vhen decided she had no choice. She shut her eyes tightly and concentrated on a single phrase in multiple iterations: Servi Fenrir Fabula. Ir asha Fen'harel. I belong to the Dread Wolf.

As she felt the sting and the press of the cold metal, the magic was palpable around her. Then she felt the burn, heard a feminine scream- and was pulled forcefully into the Fade.

Andruil must be pissed.

"Take it back."

Vhen laughed as she heard the spittle in that voice. "Andruil. Why should I listen to you?"

"Do you really know him?"

"Better than you."

"He already rejected you."

"Maybe. Still better than you."

"I could give you forever," the Huntress protested as she took the rogue by the hands. "You have seen what Mythal was able to accomplish with Flemeth. Let us partner, da'len."

Fen'vhenan shivered at the thought. It was exactly what she needed. She believed her Harellan was concerned about her life's brevity? Here was the solution...

But for the cost.

Mythal believed in justice, in what was right. Andruil seemed cruel. Even in legend the huntress was a force of nature. She was twisted, ill. She wished to take over. Andruil as the Inquisitor?

"No."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Vhenan felt a burning on her cheeks. She reached up, wincing at the pain even as Andruil screamed and cackled. Then Vhen found herself alone, and allowed herself to curl up in a protective ball in an attempt to control herself.


	20. Better to Love and Lose

It had taken too long to find her.

Dorian knew very well that every hour, every minute even, decreased Fen'vhenan's chances of survival. The idea had started to get to him with increasing severity. Fenris did what he could to calm the mage from his fears but there was only so much he could do. Even knowing others were seeking her, he felt responsible.

It actually was Fenris' men who found her first. They sent the message immediately that there was finally success: they had tracked the Inquisitor's captor and through him the owner. Just the thought of her in captivity was horrifying- but the last part was even worse.

They had seen marks on her indicating an attempt to use her for blood magic. She had survived the botched intention- at least it seemed botched- jut barely. Vhen was still unconscious when Dorian rushed to her side following the messenger, and didn't respond at all to his voice or even the quick flood of healing magic he sent into her form.

Then he looked. Really looked.

Fenris was there as soon as the curse flew from the other man's lips. "What's wrong?" Then the elf looked an blinked. Because just under her cheeks in a very pale but striking silver he could just make out nee markings on her face. "Fenedhis."

"What did that dupya do to her?" Dorian wondered aloud. "I've seen the markings Dalish use. This is not one of them."

The explanation sent a light chill through the crowd, every word silenced. Then, sighing Dorian grabbed the small elvhen woman in his arms tightly. "Let's get her back... home."

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Vhenan managed to pull herself back into better better comfort. It was the Fade- it shouldn't feel this thick or sluggish. She tried to push, but found the ability seemed to be leashed somehow. Unable to maneuver she was stuck here, in a thick green cloud of fog that had come up around her. She struggled against it until she found the sensation too exhausting and sank back to her knees.

The thought pulsed in her mind. Halani. Nadas halani. Help. Please.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Fen'harel was in the Fade searching. He had been for hours when he felt the snap of something requiring attention. He'd never imagined feeling the sensation again, not since he'd given up on the idea of slavery years ago. Yet there was the connection, taking the place of the binding he'd had with Vhen before it had broken.

Almost immediately he forced himself awake.

"Cole. We have to go. Now."

The spirit turned, confused a month meant before nodding. "I'll go on ahead. Let them know."

"Ma'sarennas."

"I would never leave her truly alone."

The simple statement was as frightening as feeling Vhen bound to him as though she were a slave. She wasn't meant to be abandoned. He would fix this. Now. And punish the one responsible.


	21. Se Permite

Fen'vhenan tried to pull herself out of the Fade. She fought to wake up, desperate, but could feel how weak she was left. Something was wrong. She refused to cry. She was the Heart of the Wolf, the Hunter of the Wilds. She was the dark thing in the shadows. She would not be overcome.

A wall nearby shimmered. She rushed to it, hoping it might be a link in the veil diminishing to allow her passage. Once there it still glittered but proved to be just as impermeable as the rest of this place. She slammed against it, screaming at it and kicking harshly. Then she caught her reflection and saw the light lines on her lower cheeks. She rolled her eyes and sighed, slumping against the mirrored surface.

The design was beautiful and very deliberate. Graceful. It ran jagged like hills. Or teeth. The valleslin that were lost to time.

"Well," she murmured, "I guess I k ow why it didn't work." She had called to Fen'harel, and the magic had reacted instinctively. "Dread wolf take me," the elf muttered, suddenly laughing. It was strange. "There were more interesting ways that could have gone."

Vhen was still laughing when she pulled her knees up to her chin and hugged them, careful not to let the motion turn into tears. Then she looked up to see she was no longer alone. Instead she saw a very distinctive mop of blonde hair kneeling in front of her, eyes inquisitive.

"Hello Cole," she whispered.

"Greetings, Inquisitor." The voice was even, calming. He was very much a spirit now, Vhen realized. Somehow that made her smile. "I came ahead to find you."

"Consider me found." Fen'vhenan stood, the spirit before her offering a hand even if it wasn't really necessary here. "Is he... is Fen'harel very angry with me?"

Cole looked confused. "Anger? No anger. He missed you. Thinks this is horrible, but understands why you did it. If you knew what you were doing."

"Not exactly." Then Vhenan peered around, hope dwindling. "How did you get here? Can we get out the same way?"

"Me? Yes. We're in your head. I don't... think you want to leave the way I can. Better to wait."

Vhen nodded, then glanced with a start. "Hold a moment. Wait for what exactly?"

"Pride."

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

It was two days after they'd found Fen'vhenan and she still wouldn't wake. Dorian was getting increasingly more worried, to the point he considered finding a way to hunt her down in the Fade. It seemed reasonable, considering there was no physical reason he could find for her to remain unresponsive. Fenris had stopped him when he first mentioned it- but even the magic-wary elf seemed to be relenting after the healer could find nothing wrong yet again.

"Can't another mage do it?" Fenris asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"There's only one other de would trust, and I don't see him wandering into our home anytime soon."

As Dorian finished that sentence, one of the servants rushed up. "Master Pavus, your father said to fetch you. There is a... visitor."

"A visitor?"

"He said you would know him by his pride?"

Dorian bolted out the door with a comment that sounds just like, "Or I could be proven wrong."

In the entryway, Fen'harel was waiting and speaking with Halward when Dorian skidded in. He quickly grabbed the elf by the wrist and guided him back to the quiet room Vhen had been using and was currently sleeping in.

Solas immediately sighed as he traced the edges of the new silver design on her face. "I had hoped to be wrong," he admitted.

"You know what those are?" Dorian asked, both pleased and scared.

"I should. In my hotheaded youth I designed them." He shook his head. "It's the valleslin of the Dread Wolf."

"Oh." Dorian considered that revelation. "Then can't you just do as you did before and remove them?"

The elf nodded and started to weave the magic to do so. Yet as he finished, he felt a strong pull against his will- something stronger. He frowned and attempted again to no avail; the markings stuck. His eyes widened briefly as he shook his head, apologies whispered as he brushed his fingers against Vhen's cheek again.

"I need to go to her," Fen'harel explained quite suddenly. "Something is wrong."

"You seem awfully calm..."

"Just- leave us for an hour." He turned to glare at Dorian. "I'm blaming you for this."

"Blame yourself. You should have been here, Solas."

"And if I were just Solas," the elf iterated, "I would have been."

Dorian nodded his understanding and left. Now everything would be alright- yes?

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Vhenan was surprised when Cole disappeared from her sight. Yet it made sense shortly after when a much more familiar form approached. She found herself running into his arms, the tears she had been resolutely hiding coming to her eyes as she felt him wrap around her.

"Ma'Fen. Ir abelas! I should have listened..."

"Atishan, ma'Vhenan. It will be alright." He ran those slender fingers through her hair, and she felt her nerves calm. "I should have listened more carefully. And I certainly should have considered... Andi."

Andi. He had a new clan me for that bitch? Vhen shuddered and looked up into his eyes, she saw only his apology, his embarrassment. "Remind me not to go to your next family picnic," was all the elven woman said.

Then she saw the sadness flow forward. "Vhenan, your marks..."

"Yours," she corrected.

"My marks," Fen'harel admitted. "I can't remove them."

Vhen stammered. She growled. "Excuse me?"

"Unfortunately we- had already... affirmed the bond."

Vhen's mouth felt very dry. "Are you telling me that because we had sex I am beholden to you?"

"Not exactly. But it isn't that far off the mark. Please do not hate me."

"I can't say I'm pleased," Vhen admitted, "but I'm not going to hurt you. Or wouldn't... even if I still had the choice."

"You've been stuck because I didn't... I hadn't given you permission to use your powers." Fen'harel blushed profusely. "So- permission given."

Immediately, Vhenan felt as though a weight was lifted from her mind. "Though maybe I do hate you," she grumbled lightly.

"Vhenan..."

"You had me trapped in the Fade, Harellan."

"Technically speaking you had trapped yourself."

Being in love with the Dread Wolf was aggravating. "Fine. This time we will call it my fault, ma'salath."


	22. End of an Era

A/N) this will be the final chapter. Hopefully those of you who have been reading enjoy and will find the conclusion... fitting, at least.

The wording here is back to latin. The translation is approximately as follows: Promise not what you are unsure that you can give, lest you fail to be all that you present.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Your country has proven cruel, barbaric, and cold in its customs. And this comes from a woman who put her enemy's head on a pile as a deterrent to future rivals." Fen'vhenan straightened exponentially, hearing the shock of her audience in the magisterium. Meaningfully, she reached for the light chain around her neck and removed the necklace Dorian had returned for just this occasion. She tossed it towards where the two Pavus representatives were waiting, unsurprised when Dorian caught the item. "As of this moment our arrangement is forfeit. Quo dare non possis, verbis promitter null, ne sis vetosus dum vir bonus esse videis."

For his part, Dorian did a good job of looking stricken. In spite of the fact they had discussed for hours how best to present this argument. Hale at was the one who verbally responded though, adding, "Tevinter has failed you in this, Inquisitor. To this point, my family has failed." With a frown, he added, "This is a time of internal crisis in the Imperium. We cannot afford war. If even the so important a person can be abducted from our streets randomly, who is safe?"

They had managed to make Vhen's experience a benefit to them over the past week while she regained her calm. It had required all involved parties be hunted and killed, an easy thing when she could describe who was responsible and Fenris had eyes everywhere in the marketplace. Now their... edited story was practically a legend.

While Halward made his argument and the magister a began the vote on pulling away from Nevarra (the tally was nearly certain, they had put their ears to the ground and the support of war was no longer in fashion), Vhenan left the building. She quickly wiped at her face with the thin black fabric of her dress sleeve, the make-up brushing off to let the silver markings show on her face. She had no she of them- not now. In fact they felt much more natural than the previous marks of Falon-din, or even the bareness she had experienced after Solas had removed them.

There was a fountain in the via. Vhen smiled as she sat on the edge of it like so many others, the soft silk brushing her skin gently. She closed her eyes, and for a moment could almost imagine a different place- as warm, less dilapidated... more marblework...

The image was striking.

When Vhen's eyes snapped open, it was to the now familiar face of Fen'harel's new persona. He looked at the spot beside her, gesturing with his red a desire to sit with her. Vhen just nodded, and he quickly settled into the location. A moment of silence passed before Vhenan reached for his hand, settling it on her knee. He stiffened a bit before simply squeezing her hand lightly.

"Ma'Vhenan..." He'd tried so many times since returning, but the words of apology died on his tongue yet again.

"Don't worry, Ma'Fen. I know it isn't your fault." She took a deep breath, looking into the water. "This was all my choice."

"It isn't a choice you should have had to make. If I had stayed at your side..."

"Then you would have been bitter about it and everything would have been sour."

"I have done what I can now," he admitted. "I learned what I needed. Elvhen an will not be restored the way I imagined."

Vhen stopped, startled. "Then... you are at the end of your search?" She sounded hopeful and scared, all in one.

"The path I originally set on? Assuredly." Then, slower, he turned. "But I am afraid I have a new path ahead. For a short time at least."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Vhenan. Because I cannot imagine any rebuilt Arlathan without you at its center. Because I cannot leave you in slavery, even a genial one- especially to me." He turned to meet her eyes. "Please forgive me."

Fen'vhenan nodded, leaning forward to kiss his lips. It started slow, then gained intensity until she pulled away with a start. "If you must go, then do so. Maybe when you return, things will be... truly different." She sighed, something heavy in the sound. She pressed near, just to his ear as she added, "This time, Fen'harel, you leave with my blessing- and my heart."

The small phrase brought a smile to her companion's face. "Then I will travel swiftly. I am leaving Cole with you- just in case. He can contact me if I am needed." With that, he stood and gave her hand one final squeeze. "Dareth shiral."

Vhen nodded. "Dareth shiral, ma'vhenan."

When Dorian found her an hour later, Vhen was still sitting by the water, a single hand brushing the very top to make gentle ripples.

"We succeeded."

"Good." Vhenan took a deep breath. "You are needed her, lethallin."

"But you..."

"I will be fine. I have Cole."

"Cole?" As Dorian spoke the name, the blonde boy appeared next to Vhen and waved at the mage. "I see."

"You have to make things right. Or work on it at least." With a knowing smile, she added, "And I think you have your own wolf to handle theses days."

"I..." Dorian sighed. "You may be right."

Fen'vhenan stood and stretched. Tomorrow. Tomorrow morning she would start back to Skyhold. To home. And then, slowly, she would begin to work on making that other world Solas had always wanted. She had an idea- and it would be a delightful surprise when he returned to her.


End file.
